<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Drink by FangirlDC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686798">One More Drink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDC/pseuds/FangirlDC'>FangirlDC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDC/pseuds/FangirlDC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She is just a college student, who works herself to death. He is just a businessman, who drinks himself to death. Everything starts with a drink, then continues with another. Bartender!Elsa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She cleans the bar table slowly and carefully, as if it is delicate and fragile.</p>
<p>A hand touches her shoulder but she doesn't jump because she hears that her friend is moving her arm, she can hear that she is breathing out deeply. "Are you okay?" asks her best friend, the person she loves most besides her sister. Her voice tone is concerned, she reminds herself to not to make her worried.</p>
<p>"I am a bit sad but it is not much of a big deal." she responses and swallows. Her hands tremble but she manages to hide it by cleaning the bar table faster. She didn't say no because she knows her best friend wouldn't believe that.</p>
<p>"Elsa... For once, please tell me the truth about what you are really feeling." she begs and tries to draw her attention. But the platinum blonde ignores her.</p>
<p>"She was your customer. There is no way you are 'a bit sad'. You pulled the covers and cried silently last night. Of course I heard it, I am not gonna pretend as if you are fine. You are devastated!" she snaps in a hasty tone, her voice is low.</p>
<p>Elsa sighs deeply, leans to the table and rubs a dirty spot quickly, her collarbone becomes more visible. "You always clean the bar table for hours when you are really upset. And for God's sake Els, you know that this spot is impossible to be cleaned." she comments in an annoyed tone, probably is wrapping her hands around her arms right now. She always does that when she argues with someone.</p>
<p>Elsa doesn't respond, however, she stops rubbing the bar table. "Look... I just wanted to remind you that it wasn't your fault. You were just doing your job." she mumbles and even though Elsa can't see her, she knows she has that sad, soothing and cute look on her blue eyes.</p>
<p>"I killed her. I gave her five glasses of Vodka Martini and four glasses of Old Fashioned every single night. She hated orange in cocktails so I always put lemon to her Old Fashioned. She was an alcoholic, she always came to the bar at 8 o'clock. She always gave me a tip and grinned to me, she didn't ignore a bartender, not like the others. I didn't know she had kids... She was 40 years old and she died because of alcohol, Astrid." Elsa finally explods in a low voice so nobody can hear them. She is shaking, her whole body is.</p>
<p>Elsa drops the swab and turns around to see her best friend. She is right, Astrid has that look on her face. She slowly hugs Elsa, knows the customers can see them but she doesn't care. Elsa hugs her back.</p>
<p>"We can quit and find another job if you want to. I know you hate this job." Astrid suggests. "We both need money and this job has a good pay amount. We need this job. I will be fine." Elsa shakes her head and declines her offer.</p>
<p>"Money is not more important than you." "Yes, but the future is. We both have to work in here if we want a good future. I won't let you suffer because of me. Think about Hiccup, Astrid. You guys will probably rent an apartment together, as soon as you two finish the college." Elsa points out.</p>
<p>Astrid grumbles in annoyance but doesn't say anything. She doesn't have to anyway. Elsa knows that her friend always supports her.</p>
<p>"Look... I admit that I am a bit devastated but I will get over it. You are here and I can stand up to my every single problem with my best friend." Elsa gives Astrid a light, sincere, yet a solid smile. Astrid smiles back too and gives a supportive squeeze to her hand.</p>
<p>Being a bartender isn't a good job. Really. She hates her job with her all existence, she hates cleaning pukes in the toilets, wiping the old, dusty floor. She despises being a bartender.</p>
<p>She hates seeing drunk people flirting disgustingly, sitting on a table melancholically, giggling in a very stupid way and trying to forget their problems. She hates seeing people addicted to alcohol and how much money they spend on it.</p>
<p>She hates when a drunk person tries to flirt with her, tries to seduce her and asks her number. She hates standing in a bar, for nearly the whole night and then having classes the next day.</p>
<p>She hates the smell of the alcohol in her customer's breath, she hates that the customers who don't care about breaking the glasses or leaving the place really dirty. She hates everything about this stupid bar. She utterly despises the old rusty floor and the cold, dreadful aura in here.</p>
<p>But mostly, she hates the fact that she needs this place because she desperately needs money.</p>
<p>"Hey, bartender. Give me another glass of whiskey neat, please." a tenor voice orders a little bit louder than usual, as if he is trying to pull her from her thoughts.</p>
<p>Elsa doesn't respond, she never does. Bartenders are quiet, quick and invisible. She opens a Jack Daniel's whiskey bottle, masterly pours it to a glass. She is about to give the drink, however, she stands at the edge of the bartender table and looks at the customer.</p>
<p>A snow-white silvery haired young man who is probably 23 or 24 (he is at most three years older than her), is sitting on a bar chair and tapping his index finger to the bar table impatiently.</p>
<p>She has been working in the bar for two years and he has been her customer for a year. Every day, at ten o'clock, he comes and sits across the edge of the bar table, orders 5 tequila shots, then two glasses of whiskey neat, then 5 tequila shots again, after that, a glass of whiskey neat once again and at last, he always orders a Baileys cocktail.</p>
<p>He finishes his all drinks in an hour. Always.</p>
<p>She doesn't know his name, she never learns her customers' names. A bartender should be invisible, a bartender is just someone who serves drinks and takes the payment in dull silence.</p>
<p>He is so attractive. He has a messy, adorable hair, a pale creamy skin (which is probably extremely soft) and if she has to admit, he has a very hot Adam's apple. They way he swallows the drink, the way his Adam's apple appears... It is just too much of a perfect view for a young woman. He has handsome features, he is slim yet, obviously, has a well-built body. There are muscles in his arms but they aren't too visible or too many, she hated too many muscles in a body anyway. He has soft looking, smooth lips and she loves the way his lips curling up sadly before he drinks. It is not a genuine smile but it still looks appealing to her because that quick second of him is the time when he shows his emotions.</p>
<p>He has these marvelous blue piercing eyes, they look surprisingly so innocent as if they are a child's eyes. Never, he has never look upon her in a perverted way. He is kind, he always thanks silently to her after he pays the check.</p>
<p>Every night, he gets really drunk. Yet, he never starts or gets into a fight, flirts with someone or leaves the bar with someone. He is always alone, calm, polite, quiet and somehow... soothing.</p>
<p>So because of his attitude, he is her favourite customer. So because of he, being him, Elsa stands stupidly and does nothing.</p>
<p>"Are you planning to give the drink to me?" he asks kindly but his voice also taunts her.</p>
<p>Now, he is not just tapping his index finger, he is also tapping all his right hand fingers except his thumb. He always does that. She assumes that he never realizes that he is doing this finger tapping habit in a rhythm. The rhythm soothes her, it is one of the things that make this disgusting bar more beautiful, bearable.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you okay?" he now, asks a bit worriedly, his cute eyebrows are knitted but not that strongly.</p>
<p>"I am afraid I can't serve you, Mr." Elsa blurts out suddenly, her eyes grow bigger when she realizes what she said.</p>
<p>"And why is that?" the young man questions her, he is still perfectly calm and polite, although he raises an eyebrow, which makes him even more attractive.</p>
<p>"I... You had enough drink, sir. If you drink more, you may cause trouble." Elsa lies in a hesitating tone, the glass of whiskey starts to shake, the ice cubes hit the glass, the sound of her fear becomes visible.</p>
<p>"You know what I drink. I come here every day. You know that I never get into a fight. Now, may I get my drink, please?" he replies, he is still somehow calm and kind but he sounds annoyed.</p>
<p>"Mr, I am not gonna give you a drink. If you want a drink, go to another bar." Elsa snaps in an emotionless tone, her eyes looked cold and she is determined, so determined to not give any alcohol to her favourite customer.</p>
<p>"Look, I don't know what's in your mind, I really don't want to sound like I threat you but... I can make you be fired just because you refuse to serve me a drink. Now, let's not have any tension between us so give me my whiskey." the devilishly handsome young man tries to strike a balance, but Elsa raises her eyebrows in annoyance.</p>
<p>"It sounded like a threat." She puts the whiskey neat next to the beer machine.</p>
<p>The young man sighs. "It looks like I want the check now." he mutters silently. Elsa breathes out in relief, she does not realize she is holding her breath until that moment.</p>
<p>The attractive man pays, then stands up. He swings and wobbles a little bit when he walks. Still, he manages to leave the bar. He never acts like he is really drunk. Elsa knows he gets really drunk every night but he somehow manages to control his behaviors perfectly.</p>
<p>She doesn't want him to die.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey bartender, give me five tequila shots, please." he comes next day-well, night and sits on his usual spot.</p>
<p>Elsa sighs whereas she is cleaning the glasses. "As I remember, yesterday, I told you to leave here." she mutters under her breath, puts her right hand to the right side of her waist as she does the same thing with her other hand.</p>
<p>"Wait, you meant for every day? That's nonsense. I have rights to get drunk in here, I did cause no harm." he objects, finally, his voice is snappy.</p>
<p>"I don't care. Get out." Elsa replies and knows she is in trouble. She knows she should give him his drink, she knows what he is capable of, as a customer who has rights.</p>
<p>He slams his left hand to the bar table not so hardly and finally looks a bit <em>angry</em>. "Look I want to drink in this bar. You can't kick me out. Give me a drink."</p>
<p>"I don't have any drinks for an alcoholic like you." Elsa snaps harshly, is hoping that this will make him leave. But he doesn't, instead, he rolls his eyes in annoyance and taps his right-hand fingers (except his thumb) with the familiar rhythm that soothes her every time.</p>
<p>Elsa sighs once again, totally ignores him. Thanks to God, no one hears their conversation.</p>
<p>He sits on the bar table, just taps his fingers with the unique rhythm that he makes every single night. He just waits and Elsa just ignores him but his gaze never leaves her.</p>
<p>After a couple of hours, he still doesn't leave the bar. Normally, he would finish by now and leave the bar.</p>
<p>"Hello handsome." a sexy woman voice calls out to Elsa's favourite customer with a flirtatious tone.</p>
<p>Elsa is serving drinks to other customers, however that doesn't mean that she can't their them. She does her job but also focuses on their interaction.</p>
<p>Women always try to flirt with him, the mysterious attractive guy every single night. He is really good-looking so Elsa is never suprised about this. The strange thing isn't this, it is the fact he always, <em>always</em> neglects, rejects those women. He never cares about if the woman is hot, beautiful or sexy, he never flirts back and always shoves them off.</p>
<p>That's why Elsa's jaw is opened a little bit when she sees that her favourite alcoholic customer interacts with the woman. The woman isn't even pretty, she is way older than him, she is probably in her late 30's while he is still living the beginning of his 20's. Even though she looks sexy, many other more beautiful and younger woman flirted with him and he never replied back. It would be a shame if this woman is his type.</p>
<p>For the rest of couple minutes, he flirts with the woman, he makes fake but dashing, charming grins... Elsa feels sorry for him. He deserves better than this, she hopes that he will find someone in his life and never comes back to this trashy, toxic place. She assumes that he is alone, nobody would come to a bar every night if they have a girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Bartender, give me two glasses of whiskey neat!" the woman nearly screams, Elsa tries her damn best to not to make a disgusted face. The woman's voice is sure can be high pitched.</p>
<p>She understands it now, he flirts with this woman to get a drink. Damn jackass knows what to do. Elsa sighs and prepares one whiskey neat. She hands it to the woman.</p>
<p>"I ordered two!" the woman almost snarls, Elsa is really starting to think that this woman doesn't know to be polite.</p>
<p>"I know, Miss. Unfortunately, I can't give a drink to him." Elsa replies in a snappy tone.</p>
<p>"What the-, I ordered two drinks, you have to get me two drinks. Now, be a good bartender or I'll call your boss." the woman hisses in a very annoying voice tone.</p>
<p>"As I said, Miss, I don't serve any drinks to him." Elsa stubbornly responds, her eyebrows knit together.</p>
<p>The woman stands up and is about to yell, she is about to call her boss and cause a big drama, Elsa knows that but she doesn't care. The platinum blonde is so done with this, everything about this alcoholics and this bar.</p>
<p>"Whoa-Hey, hey. Let's not cause a big drama, alright?" Elsa's favourite customer puts a hand to the woman's shoulder and kindly warns her.</p>
<p>Elsa breaths out in relief, her palms are sweaty because of the tension. The woman sits back and the young man wears his coat.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?!" the woman gasps but the man doesn't say anything, he just gives her an apologetic, polite, bitter smile and leaves the bar with a smooth, straight walk.</p>
<p>Elsa's feet follow him before she can process her choice. The weather is rainy and cold, so cold that makes her shiver as soon as she steps out of the bar. Elsa looks around while she is hugging herself... he is nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>"You won't give me a drink, will you?" a voice comments smoothly, she turns and sees him laying his back to a wall, his hands are in his coat's pocket. "No." she declares, her voice is so clear.</p>
<p>"What a shame, I liked this bar." he murmurs under his breath but he does not sound like he means it.</p>
<p>"What kind of a human like this toxic place?" She tries to warm her body by hugging herself tighter but she keeps trembling.</p>
<p>"Someone who deserves a toxic place." the young man replies softly, his gaze drops to the wet ground.</p>
<p>"Go home, Mr. Don't ruin your life by spending your nights in this disgusting bar."</p>
<hr/>
<p>He doesn't come at 10 o'clock. Elsa smiles to herself softly, maybe he really listened to a low bartender like her. She cleans the bar table with a stupid grin on her face, feels so relieved.</p>
<p>However, after some couple of hours, she hears footsteps in an irregular rhythm. The sound isn't pleasing, she can hear that someone is stumbling and trying to walk. A second later, he, the snow-white silvery haired handsome young man enters the bar.</p>
<p>"Heeeey bartendeeer~ Give me a drink, will ya?" he hums in an absurd joyful tone. He is grinning widely and even though he is drunk as hell, she feels a warm tingle in her heart. He looks happy, not truly happy, but his face has a happy expression. Elsa wishes that he can smile more.</p>
<p>"Mr... Please leave the bar." Elsa silently begs to him, her eyes look sad. She pities him.</p>
<p>"You are not my mother, so close your mouth and give me a fucking drink." he abruptly snaps in an angry tone, his happy grin vanishes, just like his politeness.</p>
<p>Elsa feels betrayed over those <em>impolite</em> words. She shakes her head as a no. Her favourite customer slams his hand to the bar table.</p>
<p>"Please... Please. I have to... forget." he mumbles now, in a begging tone. His gaze focuses on her. Elsa moves away from him and closes her eyes, she isn't going to let those eyes effect her.</p>
<p>"Elsa, what's going on here? Give this man a drink, what the hell is wrong with you?" her boss appears and scolds her impatiently.</p>
<p>She exhales, she is so tired of alcoholics, her boss, her work schedule and mostly, she is tired of being responsible for someone's death...</p>
<p>"I quit."</p>
<p>Her voice is calm and low. As soon as those she said those words, she feels as if the burdens on her shoulders finally leave her. She feels so free.</p>
<p>She doesn't listen to her boss' stupid scold, angry hiss, she wears her coat and moves to the young man. She touches his left muscular arm and pulls him to the exit. He swears and whines but his feet obeys her action by following her.</p>
<p>When Elsa feels the cold, freezing air, she smiles truly.</p>
<p>"Hey! Get me back to the-</p>
<p>"Mr, can you please give me your address so that I can get you to your home safely?" she kindly requests to him with the soft smile which is still lingering on her face.</p>
<p>His cheeks become redder, maybe because of the cold, maybe because of her, she doesn't care. "You are a stranger." "And you are so drunk enough to trust a stranger."</p>
<p>He softly tells her his address. They take a taxi, sit next to each other for ten minutes. After paying to the driver, he manages to find his keys, Elsa opens the door and helps him to walk more upright. Finally, when they enter the living room, her favourite customer throws himself to a couch. Well, he is not her customer anymore.</p>
<p>After that, Elsa thinks that she should stay and look after him. But she know the idea is absurd, she doesn't even know his name, she probably never will be. Before she leaves the house, she stops for a moment, looks at him worriedly but manages to calm herself. He is an adult, he should have take care himself.</p>
<p>So she leans to the door, is ready to leave... Until she hears a deep groan. The groan is not painful, rather...sick. She knows what this groan means, after all, she was a bartender.</p>
<p>She runs to the kitchen, where is linked to the enormous living room, manages to find the trash bin in a minute. She puts the bin in front of him and as soon as she does that, the handsome man pukes into it. He never puked before, he never looked sick after he drank.</p>
<p>"How much did you drink?" Elsa asks in a furious tone, can't control her temper.</p>
<p>"I... I don't remember." he responds and continues to puking. She awkwardly puts her right hand to his back and rubs it soothingly, softly. Finally, he stops puking and exhaustingly leans to the cushion. He closes his eyes and keeps still while Elsa is grabbing the bin, cleaning it. This is ridiculous, he is a stranger and she cleans the puke of a stranger.</p>
<p>"You have to brush your teeth, change your clothes and go to your bed." she comes next to him again and pokes him.</p>
<p>His eyelids flutters and then, opens slowly. "I am fine." "No you are not, look I have to go so please do what I say now." Elsa immediately argues and tries to make him stand up.</p>
<p>The young man obeys her, goes to the bathroom and starts to brush his teeth while Elsa is wearing her coat. "Good bye, Mr. Don't forget to lock the front door." the platinum blonde calls out to him.</p>
<p>"Wait!" he yells from the bathroom, he finishes brushing his teeth. With a stumbling walk, he comes to her side and looks at the confused young, beautiful, pure woman. "...Stay." he manages to mumble with a raspy voice.</p>
<p>"I-I" Elsa starts to stammer in deep shock, thinks for a moment to leave him without saying anything more. However, he gives him this look... This sad, pure, <em>needy</em> look.</p>
<p>"I... You are a stranger." "And you are stupid enough to trust a stranger."</p>
<p>She laughs at that respond.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It is stupid, odd, ridiculous... So damn illogical, irrational. Elsa Arendelle opens her eyes, she is laying on a comfortable, big bed, her soft body is linked to a hard one, two pale muscular arms are wrapped around her waist, his breath is tickling her neck... She experienced this kind of things with another man before, but never felt this much affection and fear before. And he is a stranger...</p>
<p>This is too stupid.</p>
<p>She finally collects herself and slowly pushes him. Last night, she just sat on the bed and stroked his hair kindly. At some time later, she probably dozed off and laid down... That doesn't explain the blanket on her though. He probably woke up and put a blanket on her.</p>
<p>Elsa gets up with heavy thoughts, her eyes refuses to look at the marvelous young man. She scares that she will find him even more attractive. She just wanted to help him, she never wanted... this.</p>
<p>She walks to the kitchen, finds the ingredients to make some crepes. Just when she is about to pour the mixture to a pan, the front door opens loudly.</p>
<p>"Jack! Man, I came!" a very familiar voice announces joyfully, causes Elsa to drop the spatula.</p>
<p><em>Eugene</em>, her cousin's, Rapunzel's boyfriend steps to <em>Jack's</em> house. "E-Elsa, what are you doing here?" the brunette-haired man gasps in shock, he points to her with his index finger in utter confusion.</p>
<p>"I didn't slept with him!" Elsa blurts out, her voice sounds so freaking hoarse. She slaps her forehead immediately after she realizes her dumb words.</p>
<p>"What?" "It-It is a long story. Just gave him painkillers, okay?" Elsa doesn't let him finish, grabs her coat and passes the confused young man without saying anything.</p>
<p>She doesn't look back, tries to cover the redness on her face by putting her hands on her face.</p>
<p>Jack... Her used-to-be favorite customer's name is Jack. She never tried to guess his name and she really likes that name. It... It suits him.</p>
<p>She knows a simple stupid name will affect her. Yet, she smiles in a very relaxed way, her heart feels so completed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey." Her voice is oddly soft, she doesn't sound angry, not even a little bit and it makes Elsa frown.</p><p>"Hey, Astrid." Elsa greets her back, she puts her key to the table calmly. It was still too early but it seemed like the blonde-haired girl was waiting for her.</p><p>"Webothneed to find a new job, but let's have a break for a week, shall we?" Astrid suggests in a relaxed tone, she puts her hands on her hips, slightly tilts her head and focuses her gaze on Elsa so carefully as if she is trying to solve a case.</p><p>Elsa breathes out and nods. She really has the best friend of the entire world, Astrid doesn't push her to talk, she always soothes her and also helps her, even though she is really curious. She doesn't ask why Elsa has resigned from that awful job.</p><p>Elsa starts to taking her coat off and decides that she should have a shower. She can still smell hisscent, the peppermint scent that somehow calms her... She has to get rid of that scent before she gets used to it.</p><p>"You know that you can tell me everything, right?" Astrid blurts out abruptly, she always reminds Elsa that she is not alone. She is grabbing her books and tidying her desk.</p><p>The platinum blonde nods once again and smiles, shows how much she loves her friend by that tiny little beautiful smile. "I know."</p><hr/><p>She cleans the counter gently and timidly as if she is cleaning a baby. Her movement is hesitant but delicate, she does her best to make the counter shin, she wants to see her reflection when she looks the counter.</p><p>A woman's hand touches her pale hand, caresses it with a friendly manner. She doesn't startle, she knows to whom the hand belongs to. Elsa raises her head in unhurriedly, rests her gaze on her best friend.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Astrid asks without trying to hide her apprehension, she is raising her eyebrows.</p><p>"Yeah... Just tired." Elsa replies and sighs. Her hand stays still when Astrid pulls her hand back.</p><p>She is really tired, she is not lying. It was one am in the night, she has morning class tomorrow... Oh, the things she is doing for money.</p><p>"I can take care of your shift if you want to go home. There is only one and a half an hour left anyway." Astrid suggests, is being the best of the best friend in the world, as always.</p><p>Elsa shakes her head off. She silently fiddles with the swab. "No... It is fine. Thank you." she offers a warm, but a sad smile to her friend.</p><p>The blonde-haired waitress doesn't say anything, just purses her lips apologetically, she probably feels bad about not being helpful to her. But to Elsa, just the presence of Astrid is enough. She always somehow makes her feel better.</p><p>Astrid leaves the counter after, they both return to their work, are determined to not to get scolded from their new boss. The two of them were jobless for a couple of days, but luckily they found a job at a cafe, which is open for 7/24.</p><p>Clink.</p><p>Elsa moves her head to her front to greet the new customer... He has snow-white silvery hair, captivating and steady blue eyes, sharp features that someone will never dare to forget.</p><p>The platinum manages to not to drop the cup of coffee, she immediately lends a customer's order. Her gaze locks on the counter as she begins to wipe the counter again.</p><p>He stands in front of her, she can feel his breath tingling her nose, she knows he is staring at her.</p><p>"How can I help you, sir?" she asks kindly, eyes are still on the counter, she just refuses to see the handsome, extremely desirable man.</p><p>"We have to talk." the man, once, her favorite customer, retorts with a soft voice.</p><p>Elsa eventually raises her head and stares at the man. His features are nervous, his blue eyes are gentle, yet serious at the same time. He seems... desperate. So desperate to talk with her.</p><p>"My shift ends in one and a half hour." the platinum blonde retorts while she is wiping a glass, her gaze is focused on it instead of him.</p><p>He quietly sits down on the bar chair which is in front of her. "One cappuccino, please." he orders kindly.</p><p>It is so weird that he orders something instead of alcohol. She readies the cappuccino and gives it to the man while she is looking at his beautiful eyes, and he is glancing at her back. "It is on the house." Elsa let outs a shysmile and pushes her hair back.</p><p>The man smiles her back... His smile isn't forced, fake or bitter. It is tiny, hesitant, but so soft and beautiful. It is the first time that his smile isn't fake.</p><p>Elsa knows she is in deep trouble when she feels the warm tingle in her heart, which gives shiver down her spine.</p><hr/><p>The platinum blonde wraps herself up around her coat tighter, her body was shivering a little because of the cold. At least, her teeth aren't chattering.</p><p>"I assume Eugene told me that I work here?" Elsa questions him with a kind tone, her eyes gently focus on the attractive man.</p><p>The man... Jacklets out an apologetic smile as he closes his eyelids. He looks so peaceful while the wind slowly hits his face, swallows his handsome features. Elsa has goosebumps when he opens his eyes. Eventually, he answers her question with a calm nod.</p><p>She really should talk with Eugene about the earlier incident... Elsa exhales, it sounds shaky and troubled. She says nothing while they are staring at each other attentively. She doesn't desire to speak, she is afraid of dispelling the atmosphere. Looking at him is magical, she just wants stays like this.</p><p>"Thank you... For taking care of me." Jack blurts out, his voice is barely heard.</p><p>"There is no need to thank me."</p><p>The young man frowns. "Of course there is. I was seriously drunk that night and you took care of me, didn't take advantage of me." he justifications, he seems dumbfounded with that cute frown of his.</p><p>Elsa lets out a light snort, simply shakes her head in disagreement. Jack raises his eyebrow in confusion, but then he relaxes and just shrugs in response.</p><p>"You... You were too kind and considerate. And you kinda lost your job because of me. I want to pay back to you somehow..." he proposes with a polite tone.</p><p>Suddenly, Elsa's blood runs cold. She feels swallowing reflexively, she can't help but begin to shudder, definitely not because of the cold. "You don't understand, do you? I didn't give you alcohol in order to save you... I did it for myself. Every time I gave you a drink, I felt as if you were dying and I was the one who was killing you. I felt like a murderer. I just wanted to get rid of that awful feeling."</p><p>Jack knits his beautiful once again. His confused face is so adorable and charming. Elsa feels terrible for her sudden outbreak, she doesn't want to offend him, or worse, to hurt him. However, she has to be honest. "I am not an angel who wants to save you, Mr. I am a human. And like any other human, I am selfish... I have enough problems in my life, I don't want to deal with yours. You owe me nothing." Elsa continues with a tired tone, her words are harsh but the plain, painful truth.</p><p>She has to say it before everything gets too complicated. She can't allow that, she doesn't want to ruin her have-already-been-messed-up life. She shouldn't get used to the sight of this young man, even though she desperately craves for it.</p><p>Once her bitterness vanishes, the platinum blonde realizes that she has been shivering due to the cold. Her teeth are chattering, she is hugging herself in order to warm up herself a little. Her lips are probably a bit purplish... How embarrassing.</p><p>The handsome man sighs in disappointment. "It seems like you are pushing me out again." he comments, his voice is also crestfallen.</p><p>Elsa abruptly drops her gaze to the ground, feels ashamed of herself. "If you really want to pay back to me, please stop drinking yourself to death and deal face with your problems with a sober mind." she advises him and shifts her soft and worried gaze back to him.</p><p>Jack clears his throat as he rubs the back of his neck, almost in embarrassment. His tender gaze gives Elsa goosebumps once again. "Then, I guess that's a goodbye... Still, may I ask your name?" he tilts a question towards her all of a sudden, leaves her speechless.</p><p>"E-Elsa." Elsa manages to stutter out.</p><p>Jack's lips curl up in fondness. "Goodbye, Elsa." He puts his hand on coat's pocket, turns around and starts to walk away from her, then disappears into the darkness.</p><p>Elsa hates the fact that all she can do is to gape from his behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa knocks on the door not too scarcely, but is a bit hesitant. Eugene opens the door slowly, his grin dies when he sees Elsa, his features become disturbed.</p><p>"Hey, Elsa! What a delightful surprise!" he greets her with a strained grin on his face, his voice is a bit shaky.</p><p>"Hey, Eugene." Elsa greets him back with a polite, small smile.</p><p>For a moment, they just stand still, both of them are waiting for each other to do something. "May I come in?" eventually, Elsa invites herself in while Eugene is facepalming at his stupidity.</p><p>"Ah, yes of course!" he cries out as he opens the door fully, lets Elsa in.</p><p>"Do you want a cup of coffee or tea?" he offers kindly while Elsa is heading directly to the living room.</p><p>"No, thank you... Is Rapunzel at home?"</p><p>"No, she has a lesson." Eugene manages to answer and gulps in horror as he prepares himself for falling victim to Elsa's wrath.</p><p>Elsa halts in the middle of the living room, does not sit down, instead, she rivets her eyes on Eugene carefully. Eugene swallows thickly, his throat feels too dry therefore he can't suggest her to sit down.</p><p>For the next few minutes, they don't talk, just glance at each other. Neither of them wants to be the one who talks first.</p><p>Eventually, Eugene simply gives up and sighs in defeat. "I am sorry that I told Jack where your new workplace is without your permission. It wasn't cool." he apologizes for his behavior while he is rubbing the back of his neck with guilt.</p><p>Elsa's features relax, her eyes soften. She suddenly acknowledges that she seemed angry. "Apology accepted." she murmurs quietly.</p><p>Eugene inhales and finally loosens up. "Do you wanna sit down? Rapunzel has made her famous cinnamon cookies!" he politely proposes as a warm grin spreads over his face.</p><p>Elsa smiles weakly back in return, however, she seems still a bit uneasy. "Is something wrong?" Eugene has an urge to ask her condition.</p><p>The platinum blonde bites her bottom lip whereas she holding her one arm shyly. "I... I wanted to thank you." she stutters out.</p><p>"Why?" Eugene questions her and knits his eyebrows in confusion</p><p>"For not telling him my name, my other private information. He seems like an important friend to you but you still refused to reveal my identity. Also, you obviously didn't tell anyone that you saw me in his house, didn't spread a terrible gossip... We are not close, however, you protected me. Thank you, Eugene." Elsa answers with a hesitant tone, she is blushing so hard while her gaze locks on the floor.</p><p>A warm smile appears on the handsome brunet young man's face, he feels flattered. "That's what friends are for." he replies as he playfully punches Elsa's arm.</p><hr/><p><em>"Elsa! I need your help!"</em> a familiar female voice shouts as soon as she picks up the phone.</p><p>Elsa groans and slaps on her forehead in annoyance, gets up from her bed. "I hope it is an emergency, Merida." she snarls with a sleepy tone, has already been changing her clothes.</p><p><em>"Yes, yes it is! A friend of Moana showed up today as a surprise so she can't go to work tonight, she wants to spend the limited time with her friend. We have been searching for someone to replace her job for a night... Could you help us?"</em> Merida explains with a rushed tone, is obviously in a hurry.</p><p>Elsa considers it. Today is Sunday, she doesn't work today, it is her only free day. Nevertheless, she has tones of homework, projects and well, she needs to get rid of her tiredness in order to begin a brand new week. "I don't know Merida. I am exhausted. But of course, if you really need me..."</p><p><em>"We damn do! Come on, Els! Today's event is in a really fancy place, many rich people will attend. You can make a huge tip than you can ever do in a month!"</em> Merida roots for her enthusiastically.</p><p>Elsa sighs as she massages her forehead. "Alright... What do I do?"</p><p>
  <em>"Now, that's the main reason why I insist on you... You are gonna be a bartender!"</em>
</p><p>Elsa drops her phone, luckily it does not break.</p><hr/><p>She is holding a swab, however does not wipe the bar table. It has already been shining, definitely the shiniest table that Elsa has ever glimpsed.</p><p>"A mojito, please." a woman orders. Elsa doesn't even peek at the woman, she silently prepares her order.</p><p>Apparently, tonight, some bunch of wealthy people is celebrating a bachelorette party. Elsa would never accept Merida's offer if she knew that. She hates rich people, she hates stupidly insane bachelorette parties. Most of all, she hates the fact she has to stand there for the rest of the night and bear the people who act like they own the place just because it is closed to the public for one night. At least, they aren't many men in the club, most of the population consists of women so Elsa supposes she won't be harassed by a drunk douche bag.</p><p>"May I have a whiskey neat?"</p><p>Elsa stops readying the mojito and stares at the person, whom the familiar voice belongs to. Of course, out of all the people, Jack Frost has to stay in front of her.</p><p>His eyes aren't on her, he is watching the bar table with a bored and vexer face, he is clearly in the doldrums.</p><p>Elsa gives the mojito to the woman, then glances at Jack surreptitiously. She has considered hiding... But that is such childish behavior and she is definitely not a coward. So, she simply approaches him and puts a glass of water on the bar table.</p><p>"What the-Oh." Jack is about to curse, but halts when he sees her. He seems surprised, but not shocked.</p><p>"Hi, Jack." Elsa calls him by his first name for the first time. Honestly, at this point, it would be weird to call him 'Mr'. Besides, he is probably only a couple of years older than her.</p><p>"Hi, Elsa... Have I ever told you that your name is beautiful, just like you?" he tastes her name for the first time too as he tries to curry favor by complimenting her.</p><p>"You are not getting any drink unless it is nonalcoholic." Elsa states with a poker face, her voice is monotone.</p><p>Jack sighs tiredly. "Look, we can play this game another time... Tonight, I need to get drunk more than ever." he argues instantly while he is massaging his forehead.</p><p>"There no game between us. I won't give you any drinks." Elsa hisses seriously.</p><p>"Honestly, how old are you?" he mocks her in annoyance.</p><p>"You know what? For a moment, I really believed that you would listen to my advice and cease yourself from this bad habit." Elsa snaps in return, feels rather disappointed.</p><p>"What did you expect? That I would change for a woman who I don't even know?" he reasons with a harsh tone, his attractive eyebrows knit together.</p><p>Elsa steps away from him while she is shaking her head with a crestfallen way. "No. I hoped you would change for yourself." she whispers to herself whereas Jack is ordering his precious whiskey neat from another bartender. Elsa doesn't intervene, she doesn't care anymore.</p><p>If he wants to die, so be it.</p><hr/><p>A tap. Then, another tap and so on.</p><p>Even though rowdy, disastrous music is everywhere around the club, she can feel his fingers tapping on the bar table. As always, that unique rhythm soothes her while his fingers are moving quickly.</p><p>"Elsa~" he calls her name with a singing voice and a jovial grin on his face.</p><p>She ignores him.</p><p>"I want another whiskey neat~" he sings again.</p><p>Elsa sighs in exhaustion and walks next to him. She doesn't have the energy to deal with him, he is drunk and she has a job to do, besides she has a serious lack of sleep.</p><p>"You really are an alcoholic." she doesn't make eye contact as she mutters to Jack with a pitiful tone... She truly pities him.</p><p>Elsa catches the glimpse of mischief on his blue eyes. "Well, if you wanna date with an alcoholic, I am always available."</p><p>"Are you seriously flirting with me in this condition?"</p><p>Jack leans on her, his breath, which smells terribly alcohol, tingles her face. "Oh, definitely." he replies smoothly as he sends her a flirtatious wink.</p><p>Elsa pushes him back gently with her right hand. Then she rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Really? You couldn't find a better one? That's really poor of you." she comments with an uninterested tone.</p><p>Jack let out a low chuckle and offers her a flirtatious smirk. "How can I find something better when I have already been looking at the best thing in the world?"</p><p>Elsa groans in annoyance, however, a deep blush spreads to her cheeks. "Okay, you are definitely drunk if you hit on a bartender." she taunts him, is actually telling the truth.</p><p>It is weird to see him flirting... He has never flirted with anyone before and yet, he has chosen to flirt with <em>her</em> tonight.</p><p>This man will be the death of her.</p><p>"Jackson Overland Frost! There you are!" a voice shouts out of blue and suddenly, a middle-aged woman, who is probably in her late forties approaches next to the young handsome man. She is wearing a purple, decollete dress. She looks much younger than her age, her physical appearance is totally rocking. She has chestnut brown hair and brown eyes.</p><p>"Hi... mother."</p><p>Elsa's eyes grow bigger as she realizes that this fine-looking woman is his mother. She quietly retreats, stars to clean a random glass, pretending as if she doesn't listen to them. Normally, she never sticks her nose into someone else's business... Nonetheless, this is an exception.</p><p>"Have you seen Tooth? My God, she looks incredibly beautiful as always!" the woman squeaks in excitement like she is a teenage girl.</p><p>"Mom, for the last time, I am not interested in her. Moreover, she is in love with someone else." Jack dismisses the idea that his mother hints.</p><p>"Real mature of you. You should find a successful, rich and pretty woman before they marry!.. Bartender, give me gin and tonic!" she responses to Jack, then yells to Elsa.</p><p>"Have it really crossed your mind that maybe, <em>maybe</em>I don't want to marry a socialite woman, who I don't love? Why do you always have to carry about money?" Jack hisses to his mother, anger becomes visible on his features.</p><p>Elsa hands over her drink and returns to her another task, although her attention is still on them.</p><p>"What's left to value? You?" the woman asks bitterly, then lets out a humorless laugh. "I have lost everything that I care for thanks to you. You owe me, son."</p><p>The platinum blonde drops the glass which she has been holding. It breaks and shatters when it hits the floor. A few people, including Jack and his mother discern that, however, she ignores them, crouches down and begins to clean the mess.</p><p>"I don't owe you anything." Jack growls furiously, Elsa can feel it from his tone.</p><p>While Elsa is busy with the glass pieces, the woman looks around then have Elsa in her sights. "Look at her, Jack. Do you want to be like her? Cleaning someone else's puke, following people's orders like a dog, willing to do anything just for a few bucks... She is absolutely <em>pathetic, miserable</em>."</p><p>Pathetic. Miserable.</p><p>Those two words echo in Elsa's mind over and over... Until she stands up. Before she knows, she has already been facing Jack's mother. Jack opens his mouth to speak but Elsa raises her index finger to shush him.</p><p>She is certainly fuming and ready to explode. So, uncharacteristically, she simply lets it go: "Excuse me. If taking the bit in my teeth, exerting myself to death, working for hours and hours with honesty makes me pathetic and miserable, then yes, I am indeed pathetic and miserable."</p><p>The rest is predictable: A horrified expression appears in the woman's face. Elsa storms off without saying anything else, without caring about her job anymore.</p><hr/><p>She has never felt that much humiliated before. That horrendous thought occurs her mind while she is sitting on a sidewalk. It is raining, the rain is not too heavy but also not too light. The cars splash water on her when they pass. She doesn't care that she is wet, extremely cold and the fact that she has forgotten her coat.</p><p>She simply watches the street, watches the cars, the people and the buildings.</p><p>She feels a piece of fabric on her shoulders, now, her back is covered by a coat. She realizes it is her own coat when the sleeve of the coat brushes her arm.</p><p>She doesn't thank to him, but doesn't shoo him away when he sits next to her.</p><p>"I am sorry."</p><p>She does not respond.</p><p>"I am so terribly sorry that you had to hear that. My mother is awful. I also apologize for my behavior from earlier. I do not wish to hurt you... As you said before, I am just really an alcoholic."</p><p>Again, silence greets him.</p><p>Feeling bold, Jack grabs her right hand and begins to caress it, his beautiful ocean eyes are depressed and sad. "I am such a loser, aren't I?" he mumbles, his gaze drops on the wet ground with despair.</p><p>He shieds away a little when he feels Elsa left hand on his cheek, stroking it tenderly. "You are not a loser. You are just lost." the platinum blonde responds truthfully.</p><p>"Do you mean it?"</p><p>Elsa tilts her head toward down to make eye contact. Reluctantly, Jack raises his heads and stares at the young woman. She has a soft, loving <em>smile</em> on her pure face. "Of course I do."</p><p>The young man presses his cheek to her hand, is still drawing circles with his thumb on her other hand.</p><p>"Let's take you back to your apartment." Elsa mumbles, then she retreats, breaks the contact between them but immediately after, she extends her right hand when she stands up.</p><p>Jack gladly accepts her hand, a faint blush spreads to his face when he realizes that they are holding hands. "Thank you, Elsa."</p><p>And they begin to walk to his apartment side by side. They are holding hands while raindrops are dancing harmoniously, are touching them delicately.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is funny how life works out.</p><p>For a second, she is cleaning a stranger's puke. In the following second, she denies seeing him again. Nonetheless, in the third second, she wakes up with the sound of an alarm that definitely does not belong to her.</p><p>Elsa finds herself tightly wrapped around a pair of pale, muscular arms and she knows exactly whose body is pressed against her back right now.</p><p>With careful movements, she slips out of the white sheet and the warm, perfect embrace. A stupid part of her wants to lay down on there forever, but she can never, never allow that.</p><p>Yet, she also knows that she will, eventually. Because that's just how her life works, she has already been used to it. Elsa Arendelle always tries to run away from troubles, nonetheless, troubles always find her and continue to hurt her, never seem to cease.</p><p>"You've gotta be kidding me."</p><p>Elsa sighs but strangely doesn't turn into red when she hears the voice. She slowly turns around and inhales.</p><p>"Good morning, Eugene." she greets the young man, who has a deep frown on his face. She can't quite figure out if he is angry or just plain annoyed. Either way, Eugene seems to fed up by the situation, just like her.</p><p>"Let me guess, nothing had happened, am I wrong?" he doesn't greet her, gets straight into the point.</p><p>Elsa simply nods in agreement and begins to wear her coat... It is still wet, but she isn't bothered. Then, with calm steps, she heads directly to the front door, does not look behind her back.</p><p>"You are just gonna leave? Elsa... I don't know what is happening between you two, but it seems like you need to talk." Eugene shouts behind her back while she is slipping on her shoes.</p><p>The platinum blonde opens the front door, avoids Eugene and shuts it behind her.</p><hr/><p>Work. Work. Work. Work...</p><p>Elsa curses under her breath when she drops her pencil to the floor accidentally. She leans and grabs it, then concentrates on her essay once again.</p><p>This is what is doing: She is working. Always, always and always. She doesn't do anything apart from working, studying and tearing around. Seriously, she has no life.</p><p>"You look like a zombie." a familiar voice retorts with a humorless but taunting tone. Elsa startles, she doesn't realize that someone has been in her room.</p><p>"I am busy, Hic." Elsa snaps and stops scrabbling into her notebook and stands up. She narrows her eyes as she stares at the young, auburn-haired man.</p><p>Hiccup offers Elsa a small, apologetic smile with that sympathetic look on his face. "You seem even paler than usual, Els. I think you should lay down and sleep a little." he advises her, there is a hint of worry in his tone.</p><p>Elsa shakes her head, mutters under her breath that she didn't need to rest. But honestly, when was the last time she actually got a proper sleep or simply loosened up? She can not recall.</p><p>"I just need coffee." she replies to her dear friend with an aggressive voice. She knows she is being a jerk right now, Hiccup is caring about her health and tries to help her... But she is just so, so damn exhausted.</p><p>The green-eyed young man sighs and slaps his forehead with a groan. Nevertheless, he doesn't argue further.</p><p>"Why are you here anyway?"</p><p>"I am waiting for Astrid... We have a date today." he answers to Elsa sheepishly whereas he is rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Elsa's lips curl up for the first time on that awful day. Then, she jokes about how much lovesick puppies they are, lights up the mood. She lets her tension to dissolve.</p><p>When Astrid comes to the room, the platinum blonde excuses herself and suddenly decides to go out and have a cup of coffee, do her homework in a café. She can't afford to have a nap but at least, she can work anywhere else rather than her depressing and suffocating room.</p><p>She usually goes to the café, which is located on the campus but today she wants to go out and sit in a less crowded café, she surely can't handle the overcrowded cafe which is full of students.</p><p>She takes the subway and gets out two stations later, goes to her favorite café in the city. She orders her usual, plain filtered coffee, without sugar, milk. The platinum blonde finds herself a comfy seat, puts her headphones on, opens her computer and notebook, continues to do her homework. She stays there for two good hours, does her best to finish her essay...</p><p>Until someone decides to disturb her.</p><p>Elsa raises her head when she realizes out of all people, he is the one who enters the café and approaches her with a cup of coffee on his hands. Screw her luck. Why does he have to choose this place?</p><p>Life is sure, enjoys annoying the hell out of Elsa Arendelle.</p><p>"Elsa, what a delightful coincidence... May I sit?"</p><p>Elsa simply gestures him to sit. She closes her laptop and notebook slowly, doesn't forget to remove her headphones. "It seems like we can't be separated from each other, Jack." she mumbles and focuses on his beautiful ocean eyes.</p><p>His eyes are soft, vulnerable and fond. As if he has been looking at a person who he cares for, as if they are not strangers... Are they strangers? Elsa can't decide.</p><p>"I didn't stalk you if you're concerned about that." he half-jokes and half declares with his rich voice that gives the shivers down her spine.</p><p>Elsa chuckles curtly and quietly. She pushes her hair towards the back and lets herself to be lost in his gaze.</p><p>Oddly, she doesn't feel tired anymore. She feels relaxed... She realizes that she does relax from time to time... Thanks to him. When his arms are around her body, when he is pulling her close, all of her negative feelings fade away, she feels... happy. Even a barely touch of his, even sensing that he is staring her is enough to loosen her up.</p><p>"Anyway... How are you?" he asks casually as if they haven't been seeing each other for too long.</p><p>Worn out, angry, stressed, drowsy, fed up, unhappy... "I am fine. How are you?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Elsa does her best to not to snort. How can an alcoholic be fine? He is definitely drinking because of a particular reason... His mother for example.</p><p>"I apologize for last night." he blurts out, he drops his gaze on the table, cannot look her in the eye anymore.</p><p>"You've already said that, Jack." Elsa reminds him, doesn't bother to say anything further.</p><p>"I know, I remember but one apology is not enough. What my mother did... It was unacceptable and I am really embarrassed by her. Please don't get the impression that I am like her. I would rather die than being similar to that horrible woman." he explains and grimaces in disgust.</p><p>Elsa bites her bottom lip. "It is okay. I behaved poorly too."</p><p>Jack shakes his head in disagreement, almost furiously. He finally directs his gaze to Elsa's eyes again. "No, no you didn't. You acted in a very noble way... God, I am really sorry."</p><p>Elsa lets out a sympathetic smile. She hesitantly moves her hand to touch Jack's arm. He is wearing a long-sleeved shirt so she can't sense his naked skin. "It is alright. I am used to it." she murmurs sadly, tries to hold her smile although it turns into a bittersweet one. The young man offers a sad smile in return.</p><p>They have continued to sit in there for two hours (?), Elsa can't estimate exactly. Time goes really quick when she is with him. They just have a small talk, neither of them tells something too personal. Still, it feels so great to spend time with him.</p><hr/><p>"Wait- Oh my god, you have never actually watched 'the Good, the Bad and the Ugly' before?!" Jack yells, a few people look at them in confusion.</p><p>Elsa rolls her eyes although she is grinning in enjoyment. "No, I didn't." she giggles like a stupid teenager.</p><p>"Are you crazy? That movie is a classic, totally a perfection of the perfect!" he exclaims like a stupid teenager, he is grinning ear to ear.</p><p>"I don't like western movies." she reminds him maybe for the hundredth time on that couple of hours.</p><p>"You are definitely nuts."</p><p>"Says the guy who hates classical music!" Elsa points out and raises her eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>"You know what? We are gonna watch the best western movie on the entire planet and listen to classical music!" he shouts enthusiastically like an energetic child.</p><p>Elsa's grin dies slowly, the sparkle in her eyes fades away. "Are you asking me on a date?"</p><p>The sudden realization hits Jack hard, he becomes tense and chuckles nervously. Nevertheless, he does not stop glancing at her eyes. "If you want it to be." he replies smoothly.</p><p>Time seems to stop as soon as those words leave his mouth. Elsa swallows, a horrified expression spread to her face while she is still desperately trying to sink in those wonderful, beautifully heavy words.</p><p>She should say no. But again, when does she make wise life choices?</p><p>"Is your girlfriend okay with that?" she can't help but tease him.</p><p>"Tooth is not my girlfriend. She is more of a mom to me than my actual mother. Besides, for the last time, she loves someone else."</p><p>"Jeez, I was just joking... What about your mommy though? We wouldn't want to make her angry, now would we?" Elsa taunts him with a childish tone and purses her lips.</p><p>"I am a 23 years old grown-up man." Jack retorts and rolls his eyes annoyance, Elsa laughs in return.</p><p>"Are you gonna answer? It is fine if you decline, y'know. It is not like I'm gonna cry in a corner." he snaps, but he sounds amused and loving... He always sounds loving, affectionate.</p><p>Elsa chuckles and grins merrily. "Jack Frost... I would like to go on a date with you."</p><p>A fond, exorable smile spreads to his face in return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She feels weird. She is wearing a black skirt and a grey, V-necked pullover, which isn't hiding her shoulders. To make her leg seem more elegant, she decides to wear nude pantyhose and black boots.</p><p>She puts on makeup too. She applies mascara, eyeliner... She doesn't like concealer or foundation but since they are purpleness under her eyes due to the huge lack of sleep, she supposes it would be better to apply concealer.</p><p>Yes, definitely, she feels really odd. It has been such a long time since she wears a skirt and actually spends time to decide what she is going to wear. She feels like a fancy woman even though her outfit and makeup are basic.</p><p>"Damn." Astrid says as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Hiccup whistles behind his girlfriend, supporting her.</p><p>"G-Guys!" Elsa stutters out, her face is as red as a tomato.</p><p>"You look gorgeous!" Hiccup claims joyfully, Astrid nods enthusiastically with a huge grin on her face. "I am so proud of you, Elsa." she adds.</p><p>"I am not saving the world, I-I just have a date." Elsa retorts in embarrassment.</p><p>She tries to brush it off, but she understands what Astrid means. Elsa has never been on a date... After her first and last boyfriend. Partly, it is because she is always really busy, doesn't time for a date or whatsoever. However, deep inside, a part of her is... afraid.</p><p>Elsa pushes a piece of her hair, tucks it behind her ear. She begins to braid her hair. When she is done making her French braid, she turns to the couple. "How do I look? Did I miss a detail?" she asks tentatively whereas she is biting her bottom lip.</p><p>Hiccup narrows his eyes. "Maybe instead of pink lipstick, you can use a darker shade? Guys like bold girls." he indicates, tries to be helpful. Elsa considers his words, so she searches for a darker lipstick. She finds a dark cheery one inside of her makeup box and agrees using it.</p><p>Astrid taps her chin thoughtfully while she is observing Elsa. "There is one last thing." she simply states, then moves her hand to her neck and unclasps her necklace.</p><p>"I-I can't take this!" Elsa cries out while Astrid is holding the necklace and slowly approaching her.</p><p>"Of course you can." her best friend replies casually and clasps the necklace. Now, Elsa is wearing Astrid's diamond necklace.</p><p>A tiny, shy smile forms on her face, she feels so flattered. "Thank you guys." she says quietly.</p><p>"You can thank by giving us some information about your date... Gosh, Elsa, if your date is a girl, we are totally fine with it." Astrid replies as soon as she finishes her sentence. The blonde-haired girl is really curious about her date because Elsa is being so secretive about it.</p><p>"My date is a guy!" Elsa informs her, can't help but groan.</p><p>"How old is he? Is he a student or does he work? Is he good-looking, kind, a good man? There are lots of jerks out there, I swear to God if he tries to hurt you-"</p><p>"What Astrid means is that go and have fun on your date, Elsa." Hiccup eventually interrupts his girlfriend as he kindly places his hand on her mouth.</p><p>Elsa giggles while Astrid is sending Hiccup a very scary death glare. She heads to the door, flashes one last grin before she opens it. "Bye, mom and dad!"</p><p>"Be home at eleven!" Hiccup jokes while he is waving with a warm grin on his face.</p><p>Elsa rolls her eyes in return.</p><hr/><p>She walks silently. The wind is whistling a little bit strong, the sound of footsteps and horns accompany the wind. She doesn't want to listen to them though, she just wants to focus on the sound of the wind. She imagines the sound of waves hitting the shore, the birds chirping with a calming harmony.</p><p>She hates New York, the big city, the cars, the machines and mostly, the crowd. The air is always dark and gray, it is trapping her soul, causing it to suffocate. Little by little, she becomes a part of this city and she is dying because of it. There is no way out, she can't run away. Wherever she goes, she can't escape because she is not happy, never truly. She is a puppet, just like the other people in this city.</p><p>Her vision becomes visible when she sees the snow-white silvery haired attractive, oh so handsome man. Her heartbeat finally calms down, the tightness in her throat decreases. He is wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and brown pants, he looks so young.</p><p>"Hi." Jack greets her with a relaxed, cool tone. He is leaning on his white Mercedes car, waiting for Elsa's arrival.</p><p>"Hi." Elsa mumbles shyly, suddenly is aware of that they have a date. The reality hits her like a truck, she feels so damn tense, her heartbeat is increasing by each second.</p><p>She is on a date with the man who used to be her customer, with a man who is an alcoholic. Either way, this man is Jack Frost. Even the briefest sight of his is enough to give Elsa shivers down her spine.</p><p>"You look beautiful." he compliments softly, his lips curl up.</p><p>"T-Thanks, you look handsome as well." she responds back politely, curses herself that she is being too shy. Nevertheless, she can't help but blush madly.</p><p>He opens the car's door for her, she silently gets in. When he operates the car, she is swallowing on account of her tension. She feels so thirsty, she feels like she is going to perish due to the lack of water.</p><p>"I hope you like Russian cuisine." Jack thankfully intervenes in the uncomfortable silence.</p><p>"I've never tasted it." Elsa admits honestly.</p><p>"We can go to another place if you want." Jack offers, his features become worried.</p><p>Elsa shakes her head. "It is totally fine... I love trying out new things." she forces a smile.</p><p>The uneasy silence begins once again, Jack is tapping his fingers on the steering wheel with that unique, calming rhythm. Nonetheless, Elsa doesn't cease. Fuck, she knows where this is going... She can't have an anxiety attack, not tonight. Never again.</p><p>"Okay... This is awkward." Jack abruptly blurts out.</p><p>Elsa tilts her head, turns her gaze to him, then she... begins to laugh. She laughs so hard that she tears up. "You shouldn't say that to your date!" she alleges between her laughter.</p><p>"I feel so nervous!" he cries out innocently.</p><p>"Everyone does!" Elsa giggles, finds it is adorable that he is flushing crazily. As if magically, she is calmer now.</p><p>Jack rests his blue eyes on her for a brief moment, then turns his attention on the road again. "We have just talked about movies and music back in the café... I don't even know your favorite color." he points out.</p><p>"It is blue." Elsa responds.</p><p>"Mine is blue too!" Jack yells in excitement, his eyes light up like a Christmas tree.</p><p>"What is your favorite season?" she questions.</p><p>He raises his eyebrows, she knows why. Her tone is surprisingly serious. Jack offers her a small smile. "Winter, of course."</p><p>Soon, both of them are asking their favorites, sometimes agreeing, sometimes disagreeing. They are laughing, chuckling, joking... The rest of the car ride passes like a second to Elsa. She observes Jack, his beautiful blue eyes, his gorgeous smile, his warm attitude...</p><p>Maybe being on a date isn't so bad after all. After all, she is on a date with him.</p><hr/><p>"Jack! Welcome! Oh my, who is this pretty girl?"</p><p>"Hey North! This is Elsa... Elsa, this is North, he is a very dear friend of mine." Jack introduces them as he greets the old man, who has a long white beard and a big belly.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. North." Elsa greets him respectively while they are shaking hands. She can't help but blush at his kind compliment.</p><p>"North is fine, dear. You must be special if Jack brings you here... He has never brought a girl before." North states with his extremely heavy Russian accent.</p><p>Instantly, Jack's cheeks become red, Elsa's heart is beating faster. The young man can't even respond to North's statement, he just averts his gaze from Elsa, avoids eye contact.</p><p>He does not deny what North has just claimed.</p><p>A soft, tiny smiled spreads over Elsa's face, she can't help but find his reaction very flattering. It is weird, so incredibly weird that a customer finds their ex-bartender... special.</p><p>"I reserved you one of the best tables!" North exclaims as he gestures the 'couple' to a table. He is indeed, right, the table is placed next to the window, the sight of the city is unfolded clearly.</p><p>Jack and Elsa eventually stop watching the view, they sit and take a glance at the menu. "I have no idea what these dishes are." Elsa mutters under her breath as she reads the menu. The dishes' names are in Russian, at least they bothered to convert them to Latin letters. Nevertheless, she doesn't know any of those dishes and the explanation under each food isn't helping her to choose.</p><p>"I think you should really taste 'Borscht'. It is actually from Ukraine, not from Russia." Jack advises her, halts to see her reaction.</p><p>Elsa bits her bottom lip, is lost in her thoughts. According to the description, the soup is made with red radish... She isn't that much fan of red radish but it is still worth a shot. If Jack is insisting... She decides to have faith in him. "Alright." she finally approves.</p><p>The light inside of his blue eyes quiver with delight. "Do you like ravioli?" he asks with a small grin on his face. When Elsa nods, his grin grows wider. "For the main course, I highly recommend 'Pelmeni', it is like Italian ravioli, more similar to Turkish ravioli." he attempts to explain.<strong> (A/N: I hope I got it right because I've</strong><strong> never tasted Pelmeni.)</strong></p><p>Elsa simply smiles and closes her eyes for a second to agree. Jack quickly calls out for the waitress and tells her their order. As they are finally alone, they stop chatting and just focus on each other.</p><p>He looks so... perfect. Elsa never imagines what is her type like, but if she has to describe it, she would surely believe that Jack Frost is exactly her type. He is much more than an alcoholic. He is considerate, sweet, thoughtful, attractive, handsome... Simply breathtaking.</p><p>She wants to know more about him. "So... How did you meet North?" she blurts out curiously, immediately regrets it afterward. She doesn't want to be seem pushy.</p><p>Thankfully, Jack chuckles. "It is a funny story. I work in my mother's company... We had a very important meeting with a few Russian businessmen and businesswomen. Our translator was late and North was responsible for serving Russian food... He helped us a lot that day. After that, I happened to discover his restaurant by pure coincidence, then we started to get along." he answers easily.</p><p>"So you are a businessman? Wow... Do you enjoy your job?" Elsa asks curiously, isn't ashamed of it now.</p><p>"Yes, I am and... I guess I enjoy it?" Jack replies, he laughs weakly as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>Elsa raises an eyebrow, senses that he is obviously lying. "Look, I understand that you don't want to share your private thoughts with a stranger like me... But seriously, I've cleaned your puke, I think we have passed that phase." she points out boldly. She is so sick of being shy, nervous, strained. She does not want to act like a freak, she wants to appreciate this special moment.</p><p>His elegant, pale and white cheeks turn into the red once again, he is sure blushing a lot tonight. "Promise that you won't laugh?" he mumbles quietly, averts his gaze once again.</p><p>"I promise." she replies immediately, without hesitation.</p><p>"I-I studied mathematics at University. I guess I would like to be a math teacher. I love children." he stammers as he flushes even more.</p><p>Even if she hadn't felt anything for this man before, those few words are enough to fall for him. Right at that moment, she has a strong urge to kiss him senseless. "What a shame. I am sure you would be an amazing teacher." she asserts softly.</p><p>He lets out a dry, humorless laugh and rest his blue eyes on hers. "I doubt that." he mutters silently.</p><p>Elsa wants to reach his hand, to hug him... She is not that brave though. So she simply offers him an encouraging smile. "Well, I believe in you."</p><p>Suddenly, he knits his eyebrows. "I don't even know your full name and yet, I feel like I've been knowing you for my entire life." he drops the subjects as he moves to the other.</p><p>Elsa freezes. Her eyes grow bigger, she gulps with utter fear. "You've cleaned my puke, partly know my issues... I guess you could at least tell me your full name." Jack continues, his piercing blue eyes are locked on her.</p><p>Her palms are getting sweaty, she feels herself trembling... She inhales deeply. "Arendelle. My name is Elsa Arendelle."</p><p>"Wait... Like Arendelle company, one of the most famous, biggest companies in the world?" Jack questions whereas the sensation of shock is hitting him.</p><p>Elsa turns her head away, manages to nod. "My father is the owner of Arendelle Company."</p><p>Jack's jaw drops to the ground. "Y-You are a billionaire!" he cries out in shock.</p><p>With a fast movement, Elsa directs her head towards him and glares at him coldly. "I am not a billionaire. I don't belong to that family... not anymore." she hisses, clenches her teeth.</p><p>Jack narrows his eyes and reaches out to touch her hands. Elsa gasps softly, immediately ceases when she feels his hands, which were bigger than hers. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."</p><p>Elsa let her features to soften, a fond smile appears on her lips. "No, I apologize for my sudden burst out. I... I don't want to bore you about my family issues." she acknowledges him while she is caressing his hands with her thumbs.</p><p>Jack squeezes her hand as a response. "No... If you are not uncomfortable with telling me, I want to hear it. I... I want to be closer to you." he admits with a delicate voice.</p><p>Unfortunately, they remove their hands when the soups come. Nevertheless, Elsa can still feel the warmness that tingles her heart. She takes a sip from the soup, which tastes heavenly. Allowing herself being comfortable, she begins to explain.</p><p>"My parents always wanted me to be in charge of the company or to be a doctor. They had high expectations from me so when I declared that I wanted to study history and literature... They didn't take it well. They said I was better than that. I was either going to wallow in money and do whatever they wanted me to do, or I would be totally broke and pursue my own dreams. I chose the second way. I left Norway when I was eighteen, moved to New York, where my best friend lives in."</p><p>Jack stares at her in awe. "Wow... That must have been tough." he marvels sincerely. He seems so soft and worried... Elsa feels terrible for making him feel bad.</p><p>"It is better than being patronized." she replies casually while she is shrugging.</p><p>Jack's lips curl up gracefully. "You must be really an independent woman... That's admirable." he cherishes her, causes her to blush a little bit.</p><p>Elsa isn't going to disagree with that. She isn't egotistical, even more, she has self-esteem issues. Nonetheless, she is certain that she is independent. She works herself to death, but she pays for her own clothes, meals, even for her university fee. She never asks help from someone else.</p><p>As they finish their soup, their meals come immediately. Elsa moans delightfully when she tastes Pelmeni. "This is heavenly succulent." she murmurs in delight, closes her eyes for a second.</p><p>Jack chuckles. "Told you so... Anyway, did you decide on your future career?" he continues with their conversation, doesn't allow it to be interrupted.</p><p>Elsa nods quickly as she is chewing. Then, hesitantly, she stares directly into his blue eyes and bits her bottom lip. "I... I want to open a 'bookshop café'. I want to talk about books with my customers as I serve their coffee. Apart from that, I-I would love to be a real writer." Elsa stammers, answers his question shyly.</p><p>Then, she tugs a piece of hair behind her ear and purses her lips. "I know I am being a loser, it is a lame dream... But I don't want to be someone fancy. I know I will be happy if I have that future." she rambles while she is dropping her gaze on the floor.</p><p>"You are not a loser... I wish everyone could be like you. Many people think that they should be an engineer, a doctor or a lawyer just because everyone thinks that if you have those jobs, you are successful. I am a CEO candidate, I earn tons of money and yet, I am not happy, not fucking at all. I would rather be a teacher." Jack explodes suddenly, he touches Elsa's chin and raises it, causes her to stare him. His features are tight and serious, he definitely means those words.</p><p>For the rest of the night, they jump on a topic to another. Elsa tells him about Astrid, how much she meant to her. He explains that he and Eugene met at high school and were best friends ever since.</p><p>They laugh at silly things, send intense, passionate gazes, smile dearly at each other, hold their hands... She can't understand how times escalates so quickly when she is with him.</p><p>They have an argument about the check, Jack insists that he should pay while Elsa is claiming that they should split it into half. Eventually, North comes and tells them he didn't want their money. He basically kicks them out of the restaurant, saying that they should spend their date more properly.</p><p>They settle in a café, chat for a couple of hours more. Eventually, Elsa realizes that it is late, so Jack takes her back to the campus in his car. He gets out of the car to accompany her, they walk while they are holding hands.</p><p>She doesn't feel odd whereas his hands are tightly wrapped around hers. When he touches her, she feels like this should have been happening, it comes as a natural instinct to lean in his touch.</p><p>"Tonight was perfect." he spokes abruptly, the comfortable, soothing silence between silence is interrupted.</p><p>Elsa turns her head towards him as she squeezes his hand tightly. She doesn't want to speak. She just wants to feel him. They are going to bid their goodbye in a couple of minutes.</p><p>"I would really like to have a second date." he continues when she doesn't reply.</p><p>Elsa stops. She refuses to move her legs, she is grabbing his hand even tighter than before. She is aware of her sudden shivering. "Elsa?"</p><p>"Why me? Out of all those women... Why a bartender? Why a broke, poor girl, who has family issues? Why an <em>anti-social</em>?" she blurts out, her voice is also trembling.</p><p>Jack knits his eyebrows. "Why me, then? Out of all those men... Why had you chosen an alcoholic, suicidal guy, who has also family issues?"</p><p>"Don't brush my question off, Jack."</p><p>Jack grabs her from her arms, locks his eyes into hers. "You are the only person who gives a shit about me, besides Eugene... I feel so terrible all the time but you make feel worthy, alive even. You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, Elsa. How can a guy not fall head over heels for you?"</p><p>Elsa closes her mouth, takes a step back and stands there, is absolutely frozen. She is as red as a tomato, her blue eyes are wide open. Jack sighs tiredly. "I am sorry if I crossed the line. I didn't mean to disturb you." he apologizes, she can hear the apprehension in his tone.</p><p>The platinum blonde shakes her head immediately. "It is not that... Apart from my best friend Astrid, nobody has ever told me something like this before."</p><p>Jack takes a step closer. He leans towards her, his lips are inches away from hers. She wraps her arms around his neck while he is embracing her, their noses are touching.</p><p>"I would love to go another date with you, Jack Frost." she whispers as she closes her eyes.</p><p>When she finally feels his lips, butterflies are flying inside her stomach, she is shaking sweetly. He kisses her so deeply, so passionately... It is nothing like something she has experienced before.</p><p>"I look forward to it, Elsa Arendelle."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before she sits, she predicts that the wooden chair is probably uncomfortable. Surprisingly it is quite okay. So as soon as she sits, she let her features relax. She does not do anything for five minutes, just nervously fiddles by tapping her nails on the wooden table, tries not to make eye contact with people as she gazes at the entry.</p><p>When she accepts the fact that her date is going to be late, she simply sighs but then her lips curls up with sudden joy. She quickly opens her backpack and takes a book. She glances at the cover for a moment, then with shaken hands, she begins to continue with the reading.</p><p>As the minutes pass by, the platinum blonde doesn't get mad about her date's very late arrival. She is too busy with reading a very interesting history book while the smell of coffee is lingering around her nose, giving her an opportunity to loosen up even more.</p><p>For her, this is happiness, this activity is the best thing in the world that makes her satisfied most. An intriguing book and a cup of delicious coffee.</p><p>
  <em>"It seems clear that the Arab East still sees the West as a natural enemy. Against that enemy, any hostile action-be it political, military, or based on oil-is considered no more than legitimate vengeance. And there can be no doubt that the schism between these two worlds dates from the Crusades, deeply felt by the Arabs, even today, as an act of rape."</em>
</p><p>"Elsa!"</p><p>"Ah!" Elsa screams in the middle of a god damn café, causes people to send a curious glance at her.</p><p>The platinum blonde blushes immediately, begins to tremble slightly as she realizes the awareness... She loathes people's unnecessary attention on her. She raises her and directs her blue eyes at the person, who she has been waiting for. "Jack!" she hisses, "Why did you yell?!"</p><p>The young, handsome pulls a chair and places it right next to her, then sits quickly. He locks his beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes on hers and offers her an apologetic smile. "I've been calling you for the fifth time, Elsa... You didn't hear me because you were too focused on your book. What are you reading?" he reasons, then moves his head down to see what she has been so focused on.</p><p>Elsa turns into red again, immediately closes her book and shoves it inside of her backpack. "It is just a history book that I've been skimming... I-I am sorry, I isolate myself from the real world when I read a book." she stutters out, mentally facepalms herself when she acknowledges that she is babbling.</p><p>Jack lets out a soft, fond smile and suddenly pulls her into a tight embrace. He brushes his lips against her forehead and whispers, "I am sorry for being late... I had a very important meeting. It finished late, much more than I had expected."</p><p>Elsa is totally burning, her throat is too tight, she can't speak because of the sudden affection. It is not that she minds it, she is just... Embarrassed. "You are late and it is only our second date, Jack Frost." she teases him, tries to dismiss her stupid, pathetically unwarranted shyness.</p><p>Jack slowly pulls away and grins sheepishly while he is rubbing the back of his neck. "Again, I apologize." he says, seems like really meaning those words.</p><p>Elsa shrugs to brush it away. "It is fine." she simply says and purses her lips, tries to avoid being awkward.</p><p>Jack offers her a kind smile as his eyes shine dazzlingly and luminously. "Are you free this Saturday night?"</p><p>Elsa nods calmly. "Yes. My work finishes at 5 o'clock." she informs him while her eyes are utterly focused on him.</p><p>"Great! I... Well, I have to attend a 'business ball' for my work on Saturday. I was wondering... If you'd like to come." Jack invites her while he is scratching his neck nervously. He is obviously tense.</p><p>Elsa swallows, feels her heart is beating faster within every passing second. She licks her lips and tries not to quiver but unfortunately, she fails. She can't even let out a weak, forced smile.</p><p>She hates this... That awful, horrible, <em>fucking</em>pressure on her chest... She is so tired of feeling insecure and nervous all the time. Why the hell can't she socialize like a normal human being anyway?</p><p>"Elsa... You are trembling." Jack states, there is a hint of apprehension in his tone.</p><p>"I-I've gotta go." she barely mumbles those words, has already been standing up to run away. He catches her wrist, holds it not too tightly but not too softly to let go. "Jack... Please... Too much people." she whispers weakly, her legs are wobbling now.</p><p>"Let's get out of here, then." he offers with a calm, collected voice. He grabs Elsa's backpack and wraps his left arm around her waist to support her.</p><p>They leave the café with rushed steps, she leans in his touch with a shameful expression on her face. She does not want to seem like a pathetic, weak person in front of him.</p><p>Jack gestures her to his car but Elsa ceases him. "I want to get some fresh air." she mutters under her breath and stands still, her features are tired and blasé.</p><p>"D-Do you want me to leave you alone?" Jack asks hastily, he is still holding her waist protectively.</p><p>"No... I am so sorry for being like this." Elsa blurts out as she averts her gaze from him. She stands still, accepts his touch but does not make a further movement.</p><p>For a brief moment, he stays silent. "Don't apologize for being yourself." he states quietly, raises his head to see the sky. He looks pensive, sad even.</p><p>Elsa sighs as she let out a shaky breath, her lips are trembling so badly. She has an urge to cry but she isn't going to allow herself to do that. "I hate the crowd." she informs him quietly.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>Elsa shakes her head. "There is nothing to talk about." she replies bluntly.</p><p>Jack raises his eyebrow but doesn't persist. "Alright... Wanna walk?" As soon as she nods, he begins to walk with excited, fast steps, drags her along.</p><p>They stroll for a while. Elsa let him take the lead, she doesn't resist. Soon, they enter Central Park. After a couple of minutes, they manage to find an isolated place. The weather is cold after all. Jacks sits on a bench, gestures Elsa to join him. The platinum blonde doesn't comply and sits next to him, their legs are barely touching.</p><p>Elsa bits her bottom lip. There is a deep, comfortable silence between them. Although she isn't bothered by it, she finds out he isn't even attempting to speak. Jack is a very joyful, witty guy who enjoyed speaking, exactly the opposite of Elsa. She knows, she is sure that he was a lively, outgoing, social guy before whatever happened to him. Nevertheless, even this version of him is more social than Elsa.</p><p>"I've always been like this."</p><p>Jack's eyes grow bigger, he obviously wasn't expecting her to talk. He keeps his mouth shut while he is resting his beautiful eyes on her.</p><p>"People have called me shy, timid, socially awkward... Well, those are kind words to describe who I am. I am anti-social. I am actually overcoming it but still, I do have anxiety attacks from time to time... Shortly, I am a loser."</p><p>"You are not a loser."</p><p>"Astrid is everything that I have. She is my first and my best friend. I am also befriended with her boyfriend Hiccup, her other close friend Merida, my cousin Rapunzel and Rapunzel's boyfriend Eugene. Those five are my only friends. Nevertheless, before college, I only had Astrid and Hiccup."</p><p>Elsa stopped, she is inhaling and exhaling loudly, hardly. She isn't looking at him, no, her gaze was fixated on the ground. "I am sorry. None of this is your business and yet I've been keeping bothering you with my problems." Elsa babbles out, then groans in irritation. She is such a fool!</p><p>She can hear him chuckling, he isn't attempting to hide it. "You are strange, Elsa. I adore it."</p><p>Elsa doesn't give any reaction, just stares at the trees with an emotionless expression on her face. Nonetheless, she looks unhappy.</p><p>She doesn't want to be weird. She wants to be normal... She doesn't want to blow up her chances... "I would like to go to the ball with you, Jack."</p><p>Jack sends her an apprehensive look. "You don't have to."</p><p>Collecting enough courage, Elsa reaches out for his hand and squeezes it lightly, his palm begins caressing her skin. "I know. But I want to."</p><p>Jack stays silent for a moment. Then he unexpectedly turns his head and locks his blue eyes into hers. "Hey Elsa?"</p><p>"Yes, Jack?"</p><p>"You make me feel alive."</p><hr/><p>A knock. "Elsa."</p><p>"Leave me alone... Please." she begs, is still desperately trying to stop her shiver.</p><p>She hears the knock on the door once again, stubbornly waiting for her to open it. "Elsa..." Astrid whimpers, her voice trails off as Elsa senses her concern.</p><p>Nevertheless, she is stubborn too. "Go away."</p><p>"No way! I will break the freaking door if you don't open it! You've been locked in the bathroom for two hours!"</p><p>Elsa's breath hitches while she is finally realizing her condition. She is sitting next to the toilet, her arm is placed on the toilet cover. She is trembling, it seems like her shudders doesn't plan to stop. Her legs feel weak, she knows she won't be able to stand up. So, she begins to crawl toward the door. She raises her quivering hand and manages to open the door.</p><p>"Oh Elsa."</p><p>Elsa simply let go. She doesn't have the energy to move or stand. Luckily, a pair of arms prevent her from falling, they are wrapped around her in a motherly way. "What's wrong?" Astrid raises a question quietly.</p><p>"Nothing. I just have a terrible headache." Elsa lies immediately even though she knows that Astrid isn't buying it.</p><p>"Haha, aren't you a comedian?" Astrid replies with a dry sarcasm. "Seriously, Els, I need an explanation."</p><p>Elsa pulls her legs to herself, leans in her best friend's touch, her dull, lifeless eyes focus on her knees. "I'm tired."</p><p>Astrid doesn't respond by speaking, but she grips her tighter. Elsa feels relieved that she doesn't have to explain further. She has a way with words, however, only when she writes. She is not good at expressing herself by speaking.</p><p>Nonetheless, in the end, she knows she has to clarify a few questions. She still hasn't told Astrid about Jack. Her best friend deserves to know but Elsa becomes tense whenever she imagines the moment. Astrid would definitely be not pleased by the fact that Elsa is dating an alcoholic.</p><p>Either way, she simply blurts out: "I date an alcoholic, who is an old customer of mine. He also happens to be Eugene's best friend and the heir to his mother's company. Today, on our second date, he invited me to go to a business ball with him. After our date, I... Well, I may have had an anxiety attack." Elsa explains, eventually turns her head to see Astrid's face.</p><p>"You had fucking what!?" Astrid roars, grits her teeth while she is frowning.</p><p>"Don't worry, I am taking my pills." she replies hastily, quickly and drops her gaze to the floor.</p><p>"You haven't had an anxiety attack since you were eighteen... God Elsa, you will be the death of me! Why do you date an alcoholic?!" Astrid furiously exclaims, makes a punch and digs her palm with her nails, probably doesn't even realize it because of the anger.</p><p>Elsa is still averting her gaze away from her. "Because... I-I... I kinda like him." she stutters out, her cheeks are burning.</p><p>"I... Dammit, what if I can't protect you this time? You are my best friend... my <em>sister</em>, everything that I have, besides Hiccup... I can't bear the possibility of seeing you her hurt anymore." Astrid explains, her anger vanishes somewhere in her speech, the pure concern, worry appears.</p><p>Elsa nuzzled into her chest... Her mother used to hug her like this too. She has missed this comfortable feeling. "Even if I fall, you will always be there. Even if he hurts me, I can take it, Astrid, because I have you. As long as we have each other, we can do everything." she soothes her best friend.</p><p>Astrid starts to stroke her hair to show her affection. "Tell me everything, in detail."</p><p>Elsa smiles sincerely. As she recalls the events between her and Jack, even though most of them are not happy ones, she doesn't feel so tired anymore.</p><p>He makes her feel alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Holy sweet pancakes."</p><p>"A-Astrid!" Elsa stutters at her comment, her face immediately turns red.</p><p>"You look gorgeous!" Rapunzel squeaks while she is clapping her hands excitedly.</p><p>Elsa blinks innocently. "Do you think he will like my appearance?" she mumbles shyly.</p><p>"I am gonna throw up." Merida mutters under her breath and rolls her eyes to show her annoyance. However, there is a tiny smile tugged to her lips.</p><p>"Of course he will, Elsa! By the way, blue is definitely your color. You should wear it more often!" Rapunzel bubbles, once again, with great enthusiasm.</p><p>Elsa flushes again, but this one isn't as red as the previous one, it is more of a pink. She struggles to hold her fluttered grin, and she fails. "T-Thanks, Punzie." she manages to reply to her beloved cousin.</p><p>After Elsa told Astrid about Jack, she eventually admitted to her other friends that she was dating a guy. As soon as Rapunzel learned that Jack had invited Elsa to a ball, she dragged Elsa to shopping, in order to find her an exquisite dress.</p><p>So here she is, standing in front of Astrid, Merida, and Rapunzel with the magnificent turquoise dress of hers. Rapunzel insisted to also add a cape on the dress, but Elsa declined her offer. She is surprised she actually agreed to wear the dress. It shows her curves and gives an opportunity to make her legs be visible to the eye.</p><p>"So... Will we meet your Prince Charming tonight?" Astrid asks jokingly, but knowing her, she sounds a bit skeptical.</p><p>All of her friends are really eager to meet Jack. Eugene has already known him, Rapunzel has met Jack for a brief moment. However, Hiccup, Astrid and Merida are frequently bugging Elsa to meet Jack... Which she attempts to avoid, to be honest.</p><p>Even the thought of Jack, meeting her friends makes her extremely nervous. She is aware that she is being ridiculous, but everything is happening so fast. When she is with Jack, she feels as if she has been knowing him since her whole life, this situation also periodically makes her feel odd in a disturbing way.</p><p>Nonetheless, she wants this. She wishes to spend time with him, to get to know him further. Day by day, that desire is increasing. She does not know if it is good or bad, but she yearns to be intimate with Jack.</p><p>"He is not my Prince Charming. And no, you are meeting him not tonight. He will pick me up approximately in..." Elsa's voice trails off whereas she is checking the time. "RIGHT NOW!" Elsa screams, is uncharacteristically loud.</p><p>She wears her high heels immediately, takes one last look at her posture. Her French-braid, makeup, and dress... Everything looks fine. She rushes to the door and waves at her friends.</p><p>"Don't forget to use protection!"</p><p>"MERIDA!" Elsa shouts, her face is even redder than a tomato. She shuts the door behind her and leaves Rapunzel and Eugene's apartment with rushed steps.</p><p>She finally stops running when she sees Jack, waiting next to his car with a huge grin on his face. His eyes grow bigger when he catches the sight of her. A blush spreads on her face for the hundredth time on that day. She can see the twinkle in his captivating blue eyes.</p><p>"You look... Wow. You are the most beautiful, stunning woman that I've ever seen." he blurts out. He puts his hand on his mouth as he has just realized his words.</p><p>Elsa giggles, finds it quite amusing that he is embarrassed. Both of them are ridiculously shy, she is glad she isn't the only one. Jack is a clever, rich, good-looking and a young man, he can easily have any woman he wants, nevertheless, he is shy and distant, just like her.</p><p>"Thank you. You look wonderful in that suit." she compliments him with a gracious grin.</p><p>"Well, shall we go, my Snow Queen?" he bows playfully to her while he is offering his arm.</p><p>Elsa rolls her eyes, holds her chuckle. "Snow Queen?" she empathizes the nickname.</p><p>"Well, you like winter, you wear a blue dress and my name is Jack Frost for God's sake." he points out, still stubbornly waiting for her to hold his arm.</p><p>Elsa licks her lips, she is still grinning with amusement. What are they? Seven? "Very well then, we shall, my Snow King." she finally accepts his arm and let him lead her to the car.</p><p>She will never understand why a man like him is choosing to be with a woman like her.</p><hr/><p>"Jack!" Elsa hears a voice, who obviously belongs to a woman.</p><p>Before Elsa can process, Jack is embraced by a young, short woman. The woman has a wavy short, bob cut black hair, some parts of her hair is dyed colorfully, like a rainbow. She is beautiful, her green dress is hugging her body delicately-</p><p>Elsa realizes that she has been frowning, her muscles are stretched. She feels irritated... <em>jealous</em>.</p><p>"Hey Tooth!" Jack greets the young, pretty woman while he is returning the embrace.</p><p>Elsa releases the breath that she has been holding this entire time. Her annoyance and resentment disappear when she hears the name.</p><p>"Oh my! You must be Elsa! Jack told us a lot about you!" the woman squeaks with a great thrill, her attitude reminds Elsa of her cousin Rapunzel.</p><p>The platinum blonde raises an eyebrow... What had Tooth meant by 'us'? Before she can distinguish the answer, she suddenly notices two slender arms, wrapping around her body.</p><p>The platinum blonde is just about to respond to the hug in order to be polite, but Tooth has already been pulling away. The short-haired woman opens Elsa's mouth and brings her closer. "Oh my God! Your teeth! They are as white as freshly fallen snow, just like Jack's!" the woman yelled enthusiastically.</p><p>"Tooth! We have talked about this!" Jack cries out.</p><p>Tooth finally removes her hands and grins sheepishly. "Forgive me, Elsa." she apologizes with a cute expression on her face.</p><p>"I've told ya million times not to randomly examine people's teeth, love." a man appears out of nowhere and joins into the conversation. He is probably in his late twenties, just like Tooth. He has gray hair, still, the color looks good on him.</p><p>His green eyes eventually rest on Elsa. "Nice to meet ya, mate. Name is Aster." he greets Elsa and offers her a handshake, like a normal human being. Elsa gladly accepts the handshake. The man has a thick Australian accent, which really suits him.</p><p>"Elsa, this is Tathiana and Aster. Tathiana is a dentist and as you have experienced, she is obsessed with teeth, that's why everybody calls her Tooth. And we call Aster, Kangaroo. Tooth is a really dear friend of mine while Aster is... Well, just Aster." Jack introduces them with a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>"Bloody show pony... People call me 'Bunny' not Kangaroo." Aster growls at Jack, then informs Elsa with a softer tone.</p><p>While Jack's mischievous is growing wider, Bunny attempts to walk over him, but Tooth puts her hand on his chest to stop him.</p><p>A soft, fond smile tugs to Elsa's lips. They seem like they are really close to Jack. "And how did you earn the nickname 'Bunny'?" Elsa directs a question to distract both men, causes Tooth to sigh in relief.</p><p>"Well, don't wanna sound egoistic but I plan the best parties for Easter."</p><p>Tooth and Jack burst into laughter simultaneously. "Don't get the wrong idea, Elsa, Bunny prepares the best Easter eggs and the best places to hide them. Children adore spending Easter with him. He is like Easter Bunny... That's where the nickname comes from." Tooth explains whereas she is wiping a teardrop from her face. Bunny's answer is obviously really funny to her.</p><p>"Anyway... How can Jack date a woman like you? He is way out of your league." Bunny successfully changes the topic by making a rude remark.</p><p>Though, Jack doesn't seem annoyed by it. "I also ask myself the same question over and over." he admits abruptly, causes Elsa to flinch and stare at his eyes. His deep blue eyes look warm, kind and... full of affection.</p><p>Tooth makes an 'awe' in astonishment, is probably jumping crazily and babbling out many other things-However, Elsa can't bring herself to care. Nobody has ever told her something like that before. He seems he is really meaning those words.</p><p>She wants to kiss him, while his blue eyes are staring through her, while she can see his soul. The world fades away and vanishes instantly, there is only her and him.</p><p>"Dance with me." Jack softly speaks, then turns to Bunny and Tooth, excuses himself and Elsa hastily.</p><p>He looks so, so damn incredible in that black tuxedo. His messy snow-white silvery hair, his smile, the way he holds her, how he speaks to her... His mesmerizing blue eyes... He is perfect. At that moment, Elsa realizes that she would never get enough of this man.</p><p>"I don't dance... I don't know how to." Elsa replies nervously, averts her eyes shamefully.</p><p>He stubbornly reaches out his hand. "Do you trust me, Elsa?" Elsa's breath hitches but she manages to nod in approval. Without saying anything further, Jack simply wraps his arms around her thin waist then swirls her, his unexpected action provokes her to gasp.</p><p>So they dance. He brings their bodies closer, she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head on it, not to focus on anyone else. What if people are glancing at them? Even the thought of it makes her extremely anxious.</p><p>Jack moves calmly, is allowing Elsa to easily accommodate his steps. The young man presses his lips against her forehead almost lazily, but with great passion, then he once again takes Elsa's breath away by twirling her around. After that, he begins to accelerate his steps slowly. His breath is caressing her hair while their hips and legs are moving simultaneously.</p><p>This is it, as she senses his chest resting against hers, as they leave each other in control of their bodies and dance as if they they are the only ones in the world... She desires nothing but to desperately feel his lips on her lips. She wants to taste them, to measure their softness... her body, her soul <em>need</em> so badly to feel the passion of those incredibly attractive lips.</p><p>So, Elsa tiptoes to be longer, moves her head to capture his lips... "Jack! What are you doing?!"</p><p>Withing those words, she feels the lack of his touch. She almost feels naked. Instead of feeling annoyed, she feels confused and hurt.</p><p>"Jackson Overland Frost!</p><p>At that moment, Elsa understands that their lovely night has been ruined brutally.</p><p>"Mom! What the hell?!" Jack yells, his irritation can be easily seen.</p><p>"You shouldn't dance with a random girl, instead of dancing with your <em>fiancee</em>." Jack's mother emphasizes that word with a sinister smirk.</p><p>Elsa stumbles, manages not to fall. She gets a lump in her throat. "Fiancee?" she mumbles quietly.</p><p>Jack turns her hand to her, his eyes grow bigger in fear. "E-Elsa, it is not like what you think!" he stutters out and attempts to approach her, but Elsa steps back. Her blue eyes are wide, she knows her resentment and sorrow is noticeable due to her stressed features.</p><p>"Jack, sweetheart, I've missed you!" a black-haired, sexy woman exclaims. She is standing next to Jack's mother, Elsa and she makes eye contact as soon as she says those words. The pretty woman sneers at Elsa with a pitiful expression on her face.</p><p>"Vanessa! Stop saying nonsense!" Jack cries out with a great irritation while he is knitting his attractive eyebrows.</p><p>"Jack, you are the who is acting absurd. Just forget <em>whoever</em> this woman is and be with your fiancee." Jack's mother hisses with a sudden loss of temper.</p><p>His mother does not even remember Elsa. She can probably swear that she has never seen her before.</p><p>Elsa swears herself that she has never been so humiliated throughout her life. She cannot stay there for another second. So, letting her feet carried away, she excuses herself with a barely audible mumble. Jack tries to catch her wrist but Elsa moves fast, she has already been leaving with fast steps.</p><hr/><p>She eventually halts running when she sees a bench, she collapses on the bench. It is snowing, the wind is whistling quietly. It is cold, but not enough to make her disturbed by it. There is a great chance of getting sick, but at this point, she honestly doesn't care. She likes the cold because winter is the only thing that truly understands her.</p><p>"Perhaps I am too lost in the race against fate..." she whispers to herself as she pulls her legs toward her.</p><p>She does not know how long she has been sitting on that bench, which is only a couple of hundred meters away from Jack's stupid company. She is certain that he will come eventually, therefore there is no reason to hide.</p><p>She can hear the particular footsteps which are getting louder and louder within every passing second. When the footsteps cease down, she refuses to move her head, her eyes are still focused on the snowy ground. "<em>Snowflake</em>... I am so sorry." Jack apologizes while he is trying to catch some breath. That new nickname gives Elsa shivers down her spine.</p><p>Her tense, stretched muscles don't soften. "I heard that enough, Jack." she responds with a tremulous tone, she utterly despises the fact that she sounds a bit shaky.</p><p>"Vanessa-She is not my fiancee. My mother pressures me to marry her and Vanessa is really willing to do that because even though she is extremely rich, being greedy, she wants to get richer." Jack rambles, endeavors to explain.</p><p>"No, not perhaps. I am <em>definitely</em> lost in this race against fate, I've always been lost." the platinum blonde mutters under breath again.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Jack raises a question, Elsa can imagine his adorable frown even though she is declining to see his handsome face.</p><p>"About the walls."</p><p>"What walls?"</p><p>"The walls that have been surrendered around me since my entire life." Elsa replies curtly, she is still not looking at him.</p><p>"I don't understand." he claims truthfully, he sounds confused.</p><p>Elsa let out a humorless, dry laugh. Then, her lips curl up bitterly. "Nobody does." she responds painfully.</p><p>"Snowflake, I-"</p><p>"I am drowning, Jack. I am drowning in the sea of nothingness... This world, it is so full of rage, evilness and depravity. All we think about is how to be manipulative, we are constantly obsessed with being harmful. Humans continually hurt, abuse everything. I don't want to be in a world full of catastrophe anymore. I don't want to be in this race against our dreadful fate because I know I can't win. It is yanking me, suffocating me more and more every day. It is ripping me apart. And these horrible, massive walls... They are getting closer and closer endlessly and pressuring me. I am trapped between those walls, they are suffocating me. They will kill me someday, Jack. I don't want that. I want to break them but I can't, because they are too powerful."</p><p>She stands up after those words, finally rests her icy blue eyes on the young man. He seems baffled, even shocked because of those words. His jaw was open, his index finger is raised but he isn't speaking, his blue eyes are confused and sad.</p><p>"That's why I am not ready... to be with you. Parties, too much alcohol, dramas, love triangles, business life, manipulative people... I can't deal with them. I am not gonna let myself humiliated and crushed. I am someone who is <em>unimportant</em> but I at least keep myself away from troubles." Elsa finishes her speech with huge determination. Her deep frown does not cease.</p><p>Jack closes his jaw, his features tighten and he swallows roughly. "Is that what I am for you? Just trouble? Aren't people who are in a <em>relationship</em>supposed to support each other?" he asks with a biting tone, however, he also sounds... aggrieved.</p><p>Are they in a relationship? She does not know.</p><p>Reluctantly, Elsa nods her head in agreement. "Yes, they do. However, I am so sick of dealing with someone else's problems. I am not ready to help you, I know I am being extremely selfish but for once, I want to be self-absorbed. I don't want you to hurt me."</p><p>"Do you think I will hurt you?! I am ready! I am fucking willing to change for you!" Jack yells furiously, his usual polite manner disappears abruptly. He is knitting his eyebrows tightly.</p><p>Elsa bits her bottom lip and closes her eyes, the sensation of emotional pain is running around her body. "I am sorry."</p><p>She wants to kiss him, at least one more time. They have been only kissed once and she is looking forward to tasting those soft lips again... But she knows, she can't hold herself if she crashes her lips to his one more time.</p><p>So, Elsa simply let out a shaky breath and refuses to open her eyes. "Goodbye, Jackson."</p><p>then, she turns around, eventually allows herself to see the world, but not him.</p><p>She knows, if she sees him, she can't leave him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold.</p><p>She feels utterly, pathetically cold.</p><p>Elsa Arendelle absolutely adores the cold, with all of her existence. The way it brings her to her senses, the way she shudders, the way she feels... Well, simply herself. The cold ironically let her dissolve the walls that are surrendering her. She feels alive, free and... Calm. The storm inside of her dies and limpidity settles down.</p><p>His lips felt cold against hers. His hands, eyes, his touch... They were warm but also gave her shivers down her spine so that they were definitely colder than the other people's touch.</p><p>He felt cold and Elsa loves the cold.</p><p>Nevertheless, right now, the cold is bothering her. It is hurting, damaging the deepest part of her heart.</p><p>The weather is not cold, there is no wind, no snow, no any kind of breeze but her heart, oh her heart is frozen. She is trembling due to the coldness that lies inside of her.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you think I will hurt you?! I am ready! I am fucking willing to change for you!"</em>
</p><p>She remembers that night vividly, clearly. She remembers the sadness, the agony inside of those gorgeous blue eyes, the sad movement on his kissable lips, the sorrow in his voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Goodbye, Jackson."</em>
</p><p>She told him they weren't seeing each other anymore. She may not see him physically ever again, however, her soul, her heart, her mind still can't get over him. They refuse to bid their goodbye.</p><p>
  <em>"...between the drinks and subtle things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The holes in my apologies, you know..."</em>
</p><p>"Elsa... Why aren't you singing?" a silky voice tenderly shakes her away from her thoughts. Elsa rests her gaze on her cousin, who is touching her arm and caressing it gently.</p><p>
  <em>"...So if by the time the bar closes</em>
</p><p><em>And you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home..." </em>A loving smile spread over on the platinum blonde's lips. One of Hiccup's arm is wrapped around Astrid's, Astrid is holding him and Eugene while Eugene is hugging her and Merida. They swing delicately whereas they are singing the song with huge grins.</p><p>
  <em>"Tonight, we are young</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So let's set the world on fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can burn brighter than the sun..."</em>
</p><p>Elsa has to admit that she has been feeling a bit down since the terrible broke up. No scratch that, she is definitely depressed. Three weeks have passed, but she still can't get over him. So, her friends dragged her to a busy bar, which has an energetic atmosphere. Astrid, Merida, Hiccup, and Eugene have drunk a bit too much, that's why they have been rambling about how much they love each other, worship their friendship and sing. Of course, Rapunzel and Elsa, being the sober ones, have been recording them.</p><p>She has lost her interest once again anyway. She wonders how his touch had been feeling, what it would be like to kiss him for the second time-</p><p>"I have another song in my mind." Eugene retorts loudly, a smirk is growing on his face. His smirk mischievous, dirty and evil. He is definitely planning something nasty.</p><p>"Which song?" Hiccup asks casually as Elsa is narrowing her eyes and staring at Eugene carefully.</p><p><em>"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight."</em>Eugene begins to sing. Elsa has already been red as she digests the familiar melody... Damn Eugene. <em>"Not a footprint to be seen..."</em></p><p>"Eugene Fitzherbert, you stop now." Elsa hisses calmly while she is standing up and directing her harsh gaze on him angrily.</p><p><em>"A kingdom of isolation..."</em> Eugene pushes his hair dramatically and raises his chin, as if he is- <em>"And it looks like I'm the queen!"</em></p><p>"I WAS JUST EIGHTEEN DAMMIT!"</p><p><em>"LET IT GO, LET IT GO!"</em> her friend(?) continues to sing loudly as a respond while her other friends are grinning from ear to ear. Elsa groans whereas she is burying her face on her hands with tremendous shame. She is definitely going to kill him, moreover enjoy torturing him before murdering him.</p><p><em>"Can't hold it back anymore!"</em> her friends joined Eugene to sing along with him.</p><p>"GUYS!"</p><p><em>"THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"</em> her stupid friends, which she really considers their relationship right now, don't sing but scream like lunatics.</p><p>What a bunch of drunk idiots.</p><p>"I hate all of you." Elsa growls and picks her red wine from the table, drinks the whole glass quickly. Her friends cheer for her while she is rolling her eyes. "I am going to get myself another one." she declares grumpily and attempts to head to the bar.</p><p>However, her friends have another plan. Rapunzel catches Elsa's wrist and pulls her. Elsa suddenly finds herself between Hiccup and Rapunzel. "We love you, Elsa." Merida, the curly redhead reminds her while her blue eyes are caressing her features tenderly.</p><p>"We will always be there for you, no matter what." Astrid continues.</p><p>They came here to help her feel better. Therefore, Elsa forces a bright smile and nods appreciatively. "Thank you, guys... I love you too... But I seriously want another drink so..." she mutters and stands up quickly once again, basically escapes from the overwhelming moment. They love her, but the sorrow in her heart does not cease, that's why she doesn't what to destroy their happy mood.</p><p>
  <em>"May I have a whiskey neat?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want another whiskey neat~" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey bartender, give me five tequila shots, please."</em>
</p><p>Elsa tries to breathe as she is placing her hands on the bar table. While people are ordering drinks, she can't help but remember his voice, ordering politely for his drink. She shivers, closes her eyes and tries to brush it off-</p><p>An unfamiliar touch on her hand brings her to the real world. "If this bar was a meat market, you would be the prime rib."</p><p>Elsa stares up to see the man in front of her. He looks like he is in his late twenties. He is not that much of a good-looking man, but he has charisma on his own. She rolls her eyes and tries to break the contact but the man is refusing to release her.</p><p>Great. Just another drunk man to deal with. Honestly, she does not miss being a bartender, not at all. She despises bars, discos, clubs and whatsoever. Moreover, she hates the stupid, disgusting pickup lines.</p><p>
  <em>"How can I find something better when I have already been looking at the best thing in the world?"</em>
</p><p>Nonetheless, there is one pick up line that she does not detest because of the person who had said it. Jack had meant those words, she still can remember the sincerity in his sexy voice.</p><p>Jack. Everything is about Jack, every single thing, touch, smell, sight, sound... Just sensing one of them is enough for her to think about Jack.</p><p>"Let me go."</p><p>"Oh come on... I just want to know a beauty like you."</p><p>Elsa grits her teeth in annoyance and narrows her eyes. She doesn't want to hurt the man, but if she has to, she is surely capable of twisting his wrist without spending too much effort.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you trust me, Elsa?"</em>
</p><p>Elsa feels two familiar muscular arms, wrapping around her waist protectively. She doesn't flinch, almost leans on the touch, simply let him hold her from her behind. She doesn't get mad or scared that he has been sneaking up. "Is he bothering you, my love?" he emphasizes on 'love' with his deep, pleasant voice. Then, to prove that he is her 'lover', he plants a few kisses around her neck and grips her tighter.</p><p>
  <em>"Aren't people who are in a relationship supposed to support each other?"</em>
</p><p>The older man looks astonished and eventually removes the contact. Feeling her wrist free, Elsa nods in agreement. "No, he isn't." she mutters silently.</p><p>The man turns into red, he swallows nervously. "S-Sorry." he stutters out with a quick apology, then decides to leave immediately. At least, he feels embarrassed and finally stops before causing a scene.</p><p>"Honestly, a man can't even have fun with his girlfriend in a good bar like this." to continue the role play, <em>Jack</em> nearly whines as the stranger is going away.</p><p>
  <em>"What kind of a human likes this toxic place?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Someone who deserves a toxic place."</em>
</p><p>Jack Frost eventually loosens his grip. The lack of his slender fingers wandering around her body makes her feel horrible. Elsa turns around dramatically while she is desperately struggling to cease her increasing heartbeat.</p><p>"Hey... Elsa." His eyes are so blue and so vulnerable as always. They look so soft and so caring, his lips are pursed together sadly.</p><p>"Hi, Jack." she greets him weakly, maybe for the hundredth time, hates that she sounds like that.</p><p>"Be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Enjoy your night." he whispers under his breath and retreats, he sits on a bar chair and takes a sip from his whiskey neat, has already been avoiding her.</p><p>
  <em>"You make me feel alive."</em>
</p><p>"Jack." He directs his head toward her, he narrows his eyes, almost suspiciously. He motions her to continue. "You..." Elsa's voice trails off. "You need to stop drinking yourself to death."</p><p>He let out a dry, humorless laugh. "Why should I?"</p><p>"I can't stand you getting ripped apart, little by little every day."</p><p>"Don't act like you care." he hisses while he is clenching his teeth. He seems more distant now, almost... Cold.</p><p>Elsa closes her eyelids for a moment, then wanders off to leave him alone.</p><hr/><p>"I tell you one last time, waffles are way better than pancakes." Eugene snaps to Astrid whereas he is massaging his forehead.</p><p>"Pancakes are better than waffles, Fitzherbert. That's a fact." Astrid stubbornly resumes arguing.</p><p>Okay, her friends are definitely way too under the impact of the booze. Merida and Hiccup have already been snoozed, probably are in a deep slumber. Astrid and Eugene have been arguing endlessly. Rapunzel and Elsa well, still are the sober ones, doing nothing but listening to them.</p><p>Until Rapunzel breaks the silence. Even though Elsa can't see her, she can feel her green eyes gently peeking at her as she speaks. "Elsa... Please, talk to me."</p><p>Elsa refuses to take a glance at her cousin, she fixates her eyes on Jack, who is still sitting on the bar chair. He is facing his back to her, therefore Elsa can't see him if he is drinking or not.</p><p>"You've got it bad, haven't you?"</p><p>Elsa's jaw tightens whereas she is biting her bottom lip. "You knew he was gonna come here, right?"</p><p>Rapunzel let out a low chuckle. "Smart as always." she hums almost joyfully. "Eugene chose this place because as you said, he knew Jack would come here tonight... He still has high expectations from you two."</p><p>Elsa grits her teeth as she is gripping a part of her jeans tightly. "Jack hates me." she responds to her cousin, her tone is almost growling.</p><p>"Elsa... He doesn't hate you. Look, I don't know him but Eugene certainly does. He has told me Jack only talked about you. Jack has fallen head over heels over you, so badly. You can't just let him go, not that easily." the blonde-haired advises with a very serious tone.</p><p>"Rapunzel, I can't-"</p><p>Rapunzel directs her index finger on Jack, who is currently standing up. "He is leaving, Elsa. Are you ready for him to leave you?"</p><p>She isn't.</p><p>Elsa finally stares at her cousin with her scared, fearful gaze. She gets up and exhales loudly. Eugene and Astrid stop contending and turn their attention on Elsa. "I-I have to go." the platinum blonde stammers a quick excuse while she has already been running to find him.</p><p>"Jack!" she screams desperately, once again, sounds really miserable, but she doesn't care. She wants him, she needs him, she lo-</p><p>He is calling for a taxi but when he sees her, he halts and focus his all attention on her. "Snowflake?" he softly says her nickname which melts her heart.</p><p>"I-I..." Elsa stutters out as she stops. She is panting and trying to catch some breath. "I am sorry."</p><p>"Do you want me to forgive you, just like that?" Jack spits out dryly, bitterly. He is frowning, he seems extremely confused, baffled.</p><p>"I-I-I..." Elsa can't respond, she is stammering like a weirdo.</p><p>Jack shakes his head in disappointment. His smooth lips tremble slightly. "I am not drunk, Elsa. That's why I am not gonna simply accept your apology. Not after you broke my heart just like that."</p><p>"I was jealous, alright?!"</p><p>Jack stumbles in utter shock, manages to keep his balance. "W-What?"</p><p>"You heard me." Elsa replies quietly as she averts her gaze away from him. "Meeting another woman as your fiancee... She is way beautiful, confident than me. I couldn't deal with that. I am sorry."</p><p>A teardrop.</p><p>Only a single teardrop streams down from her exquisite, graceful face. She does not quiver or has a lump in her throat. She may seem like a heartless person... But not even a single teardrop has formed in her eyes for such a long time.</p><p>There isn't going to be further teardrops. She won't let out a desperate plea or whimper. She has deserved this, deserved to be rejected. Therefore, Elsa Arendelle simply stands there, her eyelids are shut tightly. She keeps her elegant posture and accepts the consequences of whatever his response will be.</p><p>
  <em>"Then, I guess that's a goodbye... Still, may I ask your name?"</em>
</p><p>"Elsa."</p><p>With that simple, quiet gasp of her name, coming from his mouth makes her give shivers down her spine. It takes only a brief matter of time to feel his cold, but somehow simultaneously, warm lips against hers.</p><p>Elsa recedes back a little in shock, but Jack pulls her closer to his body and crashes his lips into hers passionately, gripping her tightly as he is sucking her lips. He battles for dominance while his tongue is exploring the inside of her mouth.</p><p>Elsa smiles into the kiss whereas she is pressing her lips against his smooth ones back with the same amount of passion and need.</p><p>
  <em>"...Stay." he manages to mumble with a raspy voice.</em>
</p><p>She will stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She does not understand. She doesn't understand at all.</p><p>She has a day off, she doesn't have anything to do so she just stays in her dorm and passes her time by resting.</p><p>Why does she feel depressed? Why can't she breathe easily? Why does she think of stupid things?.. Like how people cheat on their lovers, the stupid open relationships, one night stands, unexpected pregnancies. Then, her thoughts wander around wars, homicide, torture, famine, death. Friends, lovers, enemies, strangers, allies. Destiny, future, past. Broken promises, physical and mental pain, emotions and life. School, studies, money, work, duties, responsibilities.</p><p>Everything is meaningless.</p><p>And here she is, laying on her bed while she is trying to figure out why she feels so depressed all of a sudden as everything is alright.</p><p>Why does she feel everything is completely wrong?</p><p>Is she alive? Or is she just terribly struggling to survive for nothing? She does not know. Everything is meaningless because she feels trapped, she has never tasted freedom, not truly.</p><p>"Elsa."</p><p>"I am fine." she announces immediately, knows exactly what Astrid is going to ask, thanks to her tone. It sounds caring, worried, hesitant.</p><p>"You are freaking out." Astrid makes a truthfull statement and raises an eyebrow at her response. She sighs while she lays down next to Elsa on her bed.</p><p>"I may be a bit nervous." the platinum blonde admits reluctantly.</p><p>"About tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah." Elsa partly lies.</p><p>When turns her head, she finds the blonde-haired smirking mischievously. "Don't worry, I won't be too hard on him." Astrid teases her best friend lightly.</p><p>Elsa resists to the urge of rolling her eyes. Astrid is definitely going to be hard on him, Jack didn't make that much of a good impression on her by being an alcoholic. His job didn't help either, when Astrid learned that Jack was soon-to-be a CEO, she discovered that he was kind of famous in the business world. People, especially women are talking about him constantly, some of them are even obsessed with him. Therefore, Astrid immediately thought that Jack was a cocky, immature, rich and arrogant playboy.</p><p>However, in reality, although Elsa admits that he can be cocky and immature (but in a good way, Elsa loves that he has a carefree personality), Jack is not arrogant and definitely not a playboy. He is the kindest man that she has ever interacted with. Despite being rich, he never shows off with his money, in additional, he is actually a bit ashamed that he is rich.</p><p>"Hey, snap out of it! You look like a lovesick puppy!" Astrid cries out grumpily, but her features are revealing that she is amused and pleased.</p><p>Elsa feels herself burning, her face is suddenly too hot. "I-I am not a lovesick puppy!" she stutters out.</p><p>Astrid chuckles loudly, she is also grinning, Elsa can see her teeth. "Whatever you say, dude." The platinum blonde smiles at the warmness of her best friend's tone. She snuggles closer to Astrid and closes her eyes.</p><p>"Hey?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I promise I won't cause a scene tonight... He seems important to you... Just be careful, alright? We wouldn't want another Hans incident to happen." Astrid advises her with a protective, sisterly tone.</p><p>Elsa snorts, even the mention of his stupid name is enough for her to feel extremely disgusted. "Jack is nothing like him." she mumbles confidently, means those words.</p><hr/><p>Elsa basically runs toward the front door when she hears the bell ringing. She opens the door with a huge grin on her face as she realizes that her best friend is standing right next to her too. Elsa goes a bit pale and her excited grin turns into a stretched one, but as soon as she sees him, her apprehension fades too.</p><p>He looks so damn incredible. He is just in a normal black hoodie and blue jeans, but Elsa can't help it, he is remarkably handsome, outstanding.</p><p>"Hey Jack." the platinum blonde chirps with an uncharacteristic enthusiasm while Jack is handing her a bouquet of snowdrops.</p><p>"Hi, Snowflake." Jack greets her with a shy smile tugged to his smooth lips. He slowly draws her closer and captures her lips, kisses her softly whereas Astrid is witnessing them.</p><p>"Jack, this is Astrid." Elsa introduces them nervously, she gulps in concern.</p><p>Her boyfriend's smile grows wider as he offers a hanshake. "It is really nice to meet you, Astrid." he says in a friendly way.</p><p>Astrid accepts his handshake with an unhurried movement. Strangely, the hardness of her outlines softens a little.</p><p>The night turns out way better than Elsa expects. It is a great advantage that Eugene is Jack's best friend, he sure knows how to open a delightful conversation and lighten up the tense mood that Elsa has been having.</p><p>Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida, they have immediately welcomed Jack, clearly, they have already been warmed up to him. For that, Elsa is extremely grateful, it is good to see that her friends are enjoy spending time with her boyfriend.</p><p>When Jack admired Rapunzel's famous blueberry pie, Elsa's cousin flashed her a gaze which implied she definitely liked the guy. Merida offered Jack teaching archery when he was eagerly listening to her stories about her favorite sport. He immediately exclaimed an energetic yes. The young man also impressed Hiccup with the knowledge of video games.</p><p>And Astrid... Well, she didn't try to strangle her boyfriend to death or threaten him, so the night is definitely a huge victory, a remarkable success.</p><hr/><p>"Which movie do you want to watch, Mr. Frost?" Elsa asks teasingly with a grin on her face while the snow-white silvery haired man is giving quick kisses to her neck and collarbone.</p><p>Jacks pulls back a little, his blue eyes rest on her thoughtfully. Elsa frowns, senses that something is wrong. "Jack, what is going on?" she question him in worry.</p><p>"Nothing, love." he replies hastily and cups her hands, kisses them slowly to appease her. "Astrid talked with me tonight, in private. She... She mentioned a guy named Hans." he explained calmly.</p><p>But Elsa isn't calm, in fact, she becomes anxious. She can guess what Astrid had said. Astrid probably said Jack that she would kill him if he hurt Elsa like Hans.</p><p>"I am so sorry. I'll handle Astrid's improper behavior. She can be over-protective, I am sorry once again." Elsa rambles, she is flushing in embarrassment.</p><p>Jack frowns in confusion whereas he is raising an eyebrow. "You shouldn't apologize! I am not mad at her, I think Astrid is truly a good friend, she seems she really cares about you."</p><p>"Oh." she mumbles dumbly at the realization of his words.</p><p>Jack reaches to her cheeks, his thumbs are stroking them lazily. "Elsa, we have been dating for a month now... You can open up to me. It is clear that this Hans guy left a huge wound on you. Look, if I make you uncomfortable in a way that-"</p><p>"Jack." Elsa interrupts him quietly as the young man becomes silent. "I... I." she bits her bottom lip, considers for a moment if she should tell him or not. "I had known Hans for my entire life and I was in love with him. I was kinda obvious about my feelings, so he asked me out. Everything was alright until I had found out that he was cheating on me with my sister Anna. Of course, she had no idea about us, just like I didn't know about them." she clarifies the truth that he has been wondering.</p><p>"Snowflake." Jack lets out gently, although he doesn't say anything further.</p><p>"I was just eighteen then. My parents were shaping my future without asking my opinion, I discovered Anna and Hans were together... Therefore, I had decided to leave Norway for good. I don't speak to any of them. Anna... I love her to bits, however, I feel so ashamed, I don't have guts to talk to her. She has tried to contact me, but I declined her. I am not ready to forgive myself. I was so stupid and so naive."</p><p>Elsa closes her eyelids as she allows Jack to speak. She knows what he is going to say, he will say it wasn't her fault, that she should forgive herself... However, Jack only trails plenty of passionate kisses on her cheeks, forehead, lips, neck, hand, chin, his hands are roaming around her body.</p><p>"Do you want me to say something about it?" he murmurs, his lips are brushing against her shoulder. When Elsa doesn't reply, he nods to himself silently. "Emma."</p><p>"What?" the platinum blonde asks in confusion, she is knitting her eyebrows.</p><p>"My little sister. Her name was Emma."</p><p>Elsa raises her head, her eyes are wide open. She glances at Jack, he was resting his head on her chest, his eyelids are shut down.</p><p>"She died a couple of years ago in a car accident. I was driving the car. Apparently, a guy who was high because of dope, had crashed us. I only remember the sight of his car." he speaks with a low, collected voice, nonetheless, he stops to swallow. Elsa wraps her arms around him when she feels him shuddering. "My mom blames me for her death. She is right, I couldn't protect my sister."</p><p>He takes a deep breath, eyes are still closed. "The point is, I understand you, Elsa. We both know that we actually don't have a fault. Nonetheless, we blame ourselves."</p><p>"That's why you drink." she retorts sadly.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I am sorry."</p><p>They don't talk afterward. Perhaps it seems unhealthy, perhaps someone would think they had a lack of communication in their relationship. However, instead of talking, they kiss. They touch each other to show that they are supporting each other, they are communicating. Elsa feels appeased, alleviated due to sensation of his fingers rubbing her skin lovingly.</p><p>"You look... sincere." he observes softly, his hands are wandering around her waist, her cheeks, her hair... He is looking at her eyes so, oh so intensely and hungrily.</p><p>Elsa smiles bitterly and doesn't break the eye contact, she isn't embarrassed by staring at his blue piercing eyes boldly. She doesn't respond, just smiles. "I... God, Elsa, you have no idea how much I want you right now." he blurts out, his attractive cheeks that she adores so much turns into red.</p><p>She swallows and buries her face on the crook of his neck, give a peck to his soft skin and brushes her nose to his Adam's apple. His hands slip to her hips lightly, which Elsa approves whole-heartedly.</p><p>"I-I have never felt like this before.." he quickly mumbles and the platinum blonde can't help but actually grin happily at those words.</p><p>"Neither have I, Jack."</p><p>When he brings their bodies closer, Elsa expects him to press his smooth lips on hers, however, Jack's fingers brush her chin, he gestures her to look at him. "You are sincere. People are too fake and I can't stand it. But you are... You are really an angel." he murmurs in a needy voice, now she feels his lips moving quickly to her hair.</p><p>She closes her eyes, just feels the young man, doesn't care about anything but him. His hands are wandering around her hips once again... he nips her nose with his teeth softly, she giggles, feeling so light. Deep, piercing blue eyes meet once again. "I want to kiss you." he confesses, his cheeks are as red as hers.</p><p>"I've already given you my permission." she chuckles and caresses his snow-white silvery hair.</p><p>Almost immediately, she simply feels his incredibly soft, perfect lips on hers. The kiss is gentle, he pulls away quickly, searches her eyes if she really is okay with this. The both know where this is going. Her trembling lips, her dizzy mind, her heart is begging for him to continue, she wants nothing but to kiss him again. And before she can capture his lips, he has already found her lips again, this time sucking them in a desirous way, their bodies are so, so close that she can practically feel his muscles relaxing under her touch.</p><p>That magical, special night continues with passionate kisses, giggles, exclusive and hidden mutters, soft but needy touches... That night becomes the most beautiful, special, wholesome, perfect night in both of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Elsa</em>."</p><p>It has been three years since she heard that voice. It sounds still the same: caring, lively, vigorous.</p><p>
  <em>Why does the world have to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so beautiful and so dreary?</em>
</p><p>The platinum blonde takes a deep breath, makes an effort to collect enough courage to find her voice. "Anna." she calls out her name simply, lets her tongue taste the name.</p><p><em>"D-Do you have a minute to talk?"</em> Anna asks through the phone, Elsa suddenly realizes that her voice is trembling.</p><p>
  <em>This world is pushing me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and will continue to push me...</em>
</p><p>She flinches a little and nods her head even though Anna can't see it. "Just a minute." she replies hastily, she doesn't want to sound cold but her tone is rigid anyway.</p><p>"<em>Mom and dad... They are dead."</em> Anna announces silently, her usual cheerful creaks, it sounds outrageously full of despair.</p><p>Elsa stands frozen, refuses to speak a single word. Her features are emotionless, impassive. "<em>The funeral is tomorrow... I would appreciate it very much if you come and... mourn with me."</em> Anna informs her quietly, it is obvious that she is holding herself not to break into tears.</p><p>
  <em>until I fall from the edge of the cliff,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I cannot run away.</em>
</p><p>The young woman denies saying anything once again, she doesn't let out a single whimper, cry or gasp. In fact, she doesn't make any kind of noise at all. With a shuddering hand, she removes her phone from her ear and looks at it bluntly, she is totally dumbfounded. She hangs up the phone, her fingers are quivering badly so she nearly drops her phone, but somehow she manages to find enough strength to hold it.</p><p>Almost immediately, a hand touches her forehead and then fingers trail down to her hair, stroke it a few times gently. "Elsa, are you okay? You look pale." Astrid leans to the counter while she is checking her condition as if she is a very sick patient.</p><p>She feels her blood boiling, as always, her best friend is concerned about her. However, she is so fed up, she despises, hates this question.</p><p>She is never fucking okay.</p><p>"I gotta go." she declares in determination while she is tossing her apron. She grabs her coat and leaves the café with rushed steps.</p><p>
  <em>There is no one helping me.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Miss? Are you okay?" a middle-aged woman checks her condition with a hint of worry in her voice.</p><p>
  <em>It has never been solved,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how it ends at all,</em>
</p><p>Elsa only manages to nod while she is hiccuping loudly and desperately craving for oxygen. She is doing her best to take a deep breath, then let it out. Nevertheless, she can't suck enough oxygen each time, her hiccups just won't stop. The platinum blonde hastily gets out of the bus as soon as it arrives at her station. She is trying to breathe properly, but she can't, she never can't when she is freaking out-</p><p>
  <em>how we reach the endless tranquility,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how we actually become human,</em>
</p><p>She realizes that her knees are on the ground, her hands are turned to a tight fist and she is shuddering, just quivering and desperately struggling to fill her lungs with oxygen. She can't cry out for a help, can't sob, can't scream, can't even stand up. After a couple of minutes that somehow feels hours for her, she has barely energy enough to stand up to walk onward.</p><p>She has to move. She has to lift her foot, step forward on the ground and proceed this process without stopping, until she reaches her destination. Otherwise, she'd be stuck here, trapped in these cold, gray concrete walls that surround her.</p><p>
  <em>how we stop hurting each other,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how we had lost our purity.</em>
</p><p>"Breathe." she told herself over and over. Breathe... Suck the oxygen that you need and let the air clear your lungs... The air doesn't feel clean however. It is dirty, filthy and suffocating. Within every inhale, she isn't continuing living, exactly the opposite, she is dying.</p><p>She moves her trembling hands close to her heart, and even though her coat is buttoned up, she effortlessly slips her hands between the gap of the buttons because there is enough distance between them. Now, she can feel her thick wool sweater, but more importantly, even though she feels numb, she can grasp that her heartbeat is much faster than normal.</p><p>When she finally arrives at her destination, the young woman can't help but feel her trembling legs loosening even just for a little. Undoubtedly, the hardest part is beginning now. The platinum-blonde haired woman takes a deep breath, makes a fist and gently knocks on the door. She knows Jack is home, the young man texted her a few hours earlier that he was going home early. But even though she knocks on the door a few times in a not-so-soft manner, the door did not move. Elsa attempts to ring the bell, and after she collects enough courage to press it, she pushes her index finger towards the bell. Again, the door isn't opened.</p><p>Therefore, even though she doesn't want to, from her coat's pocket, she reluctantly pulls out the spare key he has given to her. With swift motions, she puts the key in the door hole and turns it around. She calmly steps in, does not give herself a chance to reconsider her action or exhale.</p><p>It is a raw, breezy evening, the sun settled down on the horizon not so long ago, however, darkness already consumes the sky. Therefore, the house is dark, there is no light, no gliding power to illuminate the surroundings.</p><p>
  <em>Don't you understand?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the race against fate,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of our glorious, but sorrowful fate.</em>
</p><p>"J-Jack?" her voice cracks a little as she finds herself gasping softly.</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, there is no holding back,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we can't run away from our inevitable destiny.</em>
</p><p>"E-Elsa?" his beautiful rich, deep voice gives shivers down her spine, it sounds weak, fragile, vulnerable.</p><p>She realizes now. The living room, the entire house... It is surrendered by the hideous odor of alcohol. She wants to vomit, to throw up so badly because her stomach twitches upside down but nothing comes out of her mouth. She is still so freaking apathetic, her body just doesn't follow what her mind orders.</p><p>And there he is, lying on the floor as if he is dead, his hand is clenching a bottle of Jack Daniel's so tightly. His business clothes are wrinkled, his necktie is tossed to a corner, she can't quite discern his face due to the lack of light... It's better this way, she knows she can't take the sight of his piercing blue eyes, staring at her with so many emotions.</p><p>"D-Don't leave me. I love you, Snowflake." he chokes out weakly as he reaches out for her. He looks so... desperate, so done, so... tired.</p><p>This is what they are after all. Tired. They are always tired.</p><p>Elsa winces in pain, is too drowned in her own sorrow so she shuts her eyelids in shame. She has already made her decision. She steadies her voice, opens her eyes with a determined but bitter scowl on her face. "I love you too, Jack. However, sometimes the people we love most are the ones who hurt and damage us the most."</p><p>She simply lets her foot walk away, leave her ex-lover alone while tears have already been forming and then quickly stream down from her face.</p><p>This is what love is, it turns even the most serious person into a giddy, stupid youngster. And eventually, they just simply grow up.</p><p>
  <em>We have already been lost,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>these walls have already been surrounded around us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And no matter how much we try,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how much we dig further...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>scream, beg or fight,</em>
</p><p><em>there is no chanc</em>e<em> of going back to the past.</em></p><p>
  <em>There is no chance of undoing the mistakes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the words that we regret</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the sins that we make.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Dear Astrid,</p><p>I... I don't know. I don't know. What to write, what to say, what to think, what to feel. I just don't know anything at all, however, I am not tired of not knowing it, I've already accepted that fact. I am tired of still searching for it, even though I know I won't be able to find what I am looking for... Shit. I don't make any sense, do I? When did I ever sound logical anyway? Never. I never made a single damn sense throughout my whole pathetic life. I don't understand, Astrid. I could never comprehend the world, people, I still can't. I don't know what our purpose is, why are we living, what are we fighting against and for, if we will be ever truly happy, when this all mess will finally be over. I am just tired. I am so God damn exhausted from breathing.</p><p>Anyway, my stupid ramble is not the issue here. I want to thank you, Astrid. Thank you for offering your hand to me with that genuine smile that somehow always makes my heart melt. Thank you for dealing with a mess like me, not even once you attempted to avoid my problems and you handled them as if they were yours. You appeased me after I was abandoned with a broken heart, you made your best effort to make me happy, you always put me as your priority, never even once you betrayed me, you are always so concerned about me, you make me feel like I am a normal person... You quit being bartender which had a quite good salary, just for me. You didn't rent an apartment and stay with Hiccup just because you didn't want me to be alone.</p><p>No matter what I do, no matter as much as I want to return all the favors you had done for me, I can never truly pay you back. Nonetheless, even though I know that you hate me for doing this, please accept this cheque. There is no more honorable way for me to spend the honest and hard-earned money of my dead parents. It is enough for you and Hiccup to have a new, fresh beginning.</p><p>Once again, no matter how much of a hopeless case I am, thank you for not giving up on me. I... I screwed up. Big time. I am such a loser, such a fucked up person, I can't do anything right. I am sorry. I give up.</p><p>I love you with all of my heart,</p><p>Elsa Arendelle</p><p>That neat elegant handwritten on the blue paper, which is once carefully placed inside the blue envelope, slowly slips out of her hands, glides for a moment in the air and then ends up on the ground.</p><p>The young woman, who has eye-catching blonde hair, feels a frighteningly large lump in her throat. Her lips trembles whereas she is blinking hysterically. While Astrid is drowning on to a weep of sobs, all Hiccup can do is to wrap his arms around his lover and accompany her to swing with her in agony. There is nothing left to say, Elsa is gone.</p><p>
  <em>So give me the last piece of your hope,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the spark that tingles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the deepest part of my heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My soul is carried away,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it has been abused deeply</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that's why I need one more chance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in the race against fate.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Emma.</p><p>He stills remembers that scene vividly. He was driving the car calmly, Emma's favorite band was playing on the radio, Jack was tapping his fingers rhythmically at the wheel with a blissful whistle. He remembers his sister being in a good mood, the young girl is smiling and singing along with a vague murmur coming out of her lips.</p><p>Everything happened so fast. They were laughing and laughing and the next second their whole the world was falling apart. There are things that Jack still can't recall. He can't remember the amount of the pain he felt or the magnitude of the blow. He couldn't remember whether Emma nor he was screaming before the collision. He barely remembers he swerved the car towards the right as much as he could.</p><p>He remembers the blood, however. Even though he can't notify how long his eyes were open and his consciousness was awake, the first thing he saw was that dark red, hot sticky liquid, leaking from his skin. He must have somehow managed to turn his head because he found himself staring at his sister... Her lifeless body.</p><p>At that time, he didn't know if the corpse was breathing or not, if it had a heartbeat, nevertheless, he can still picture the young girl's face right in front of his eyes so vividly. Pieces of shrapnel were lodged in her face, her face was shattered. Her once beautiful and innocent face was now damaged, blood was leaking from her young features.</p><p>Blood and Emma, that was the first scene that Jack recalls. Every day, when he opens his eyes, every night, when he closes his eyes, that awful memory is always the first thing he sees. With this terrible memory, he was dying little by little every single day.</p><p>It is still not an excuse for being an alcoholic though. He knows, he should have pulled himself together and got his life back in order. Although he knows his grief would never quite go away, he should not have let it destroy him. He should have moved on somehow, coped with his grief and strived for a proper life, full of healthy relationships and habits.</p><p>However, what did he do? Every night, he drank so much that he could not remember, he barely managed to find his house he was a pathetic drunkard. He pushed people away, refused those who offered him a hand and again, every night, with his trembling hands, he consumed that toxic liquid as if his life depended on it. Alcohol had become his friend, although he thought it had helped him, in fact, all it had done was speed up his death.</p><p>Then one day, out of nowhere, she came. The young woman with gorgeous platinum blonde hair, pale skin, tired but so beautiful blue eyes that he saw worlds in them. He went to the same bar every night because even though he didn't think he had the right to look at that woman, even though he knew he wasn't worthy of her, this gorgeous, attractive woman was all he wanted to see.</p><p>Jack knew, from the first second he casted his eyes on her, this woman was going to play a huge role in his life. Therefore, instead of going crazy or freaking out, when he realized that he was in love with her wholeheartedly, he did everything he could to make her love someone as pitiful and pathetic as him. Elsa always brought out the best in him.</p><p>Of course, as expected, he was devastated when she left. His girlfriend witnessed his miserable circumstance, so she left him and she was right, till the very end. The young woman tried to fix him, never once did anything to hurt him. However, with every sip of alcohol he took, the young man broke her heart, little by little.</p><p>"Jack!" he hears an enthusiastic yell from a distance. The young man turns around swiftly, his brunet friend has already been standing in front of him.</p><p>"Hey pal!" Hiccup greets him with his cheerful voice. Astrid stands next to her fiancé after a couple of seconds, she is panting.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Jack greets them with a toothy, loop sided grin on his face. "You guys like amazing, Astrid, I never thought I would see you in a dress, you look wonderful." he compliments the young woman sincerely. The dark red, long, simple but elegant gown was really suiting her.</p><p>"Thanks, Frost. You look not so bad either, I almost don't have an urge to puke on your face." the blonde mocks him like she always does, however, there is the faint blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"Have you seen Eugene? I am so proud of that guy!" Jack speaks hastily, doesn't let them talk about the obvious topic he preferred to ignore. "I didn't see Rapunzel, but I bet she looks lovely in her wedding dress."</p><p>"Jack-" Hiccup calls out his name, it sounds serious and meaningful.</p><p>"The will be a happily married couple, I am sure of that."</p><p>"We met Elsa on the way to here." Hiccup states calmly, his features are impassive.</p><p>"So what?" he hisses while he is trying to prevent his voice from trembling. And yet, he fails so badly.</p><p>"You should talk with her." Astrid mumbles quietly, her blue eyes are lingering on Hiccup's suit, her cheek is pressed against his shoulder.</p><p>"I should, shouldn't I?" he lets out a strained, dry laugh as he runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>He should not however, at least, he doesn't plan to. For this reason, for the rest of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding, he tries his best avert her, he doesn't even take a real glance at her. He knows, if he observers her, he will approach her... And that's the last thing he wants. He still loves her, so freaking much that is ripping him apart. Besides, nearly permanently, a young strawberry-blonde haired woman and a blonde-haired muscled man assist her. Jack assumes, due to their similar facial features, that strawberry-blonde is her sister, Anna.</p><p>At some point, he can take it anymore, he can feel the presence of many gazes staring at him and it truly bothers him. He grabs his glass of champagne that is untouched, excuses himself that he needs to take fresh air, which is not a lie.</p><p>He rapidly wanders around the hallways, he has no idea where his feet are leading him to, but he doesn't care. He just craves for being alone so that his nerves will calm down. When he finally finds an open balcony, he throws himself to there, places his untouched drink on the railing, then put his arms on it and eventually catches his breath, they become steadier within every second.</p><p>"Jack?"</p><p>
  <em>I am suffocated,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>trapped around these gray and enormous walls</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and I am clueless to find a solution,</em>
</p><p>He tilts his head towards left slowly, he considers leaving but his eyes have already been roaming on her, analyzing every single detail hungrily, with so much greed.</p><p>She is wearing a violet gown that is wrapping her body delicately, bringing out the sexy curves of her. She has makeup on her mesmerizing face, a red rouge on her lips and purple eyeshadows on her eyelids. What fascinated him isn't the sight of her dress and makeup though, the sight of her, just her is captivating. Her hair is loose, this is the first time he has seen her hair loose, they used to be shaped in a French braid or a bun.</p><p>Jack realizes it now, he can discern how different she looked before. Her skin used to be sickly pale, there were purple bags under her eyes, she seemed always exhausted, fed up and lifeless even though she tried to cover it with a weak smile that always lingered on her kissable smooth lips. Now, she is the opposite. She seems confident, her pale skin looks a lot healthier, there are no bags under her eyes at all and she is smiling, it's the sincerest and the most stunning smile he has ever witnessed. She is drop-dead gorgeous, she is glowing.</p><p>"Elsa." he softly lets out her name, lets his tongue taste the name he very much cherishes. It has been so long since that name spilled out from his mouth.</p><p>"Hi." she greets him shyly, the beautiful smile still remains as well as the compassion and love in deep blue eyes.</p><p>"It has been a year." he mumbles quietly and takes a step closer to her, she stands still.</p><p>"I know." she replies, her eyes drop on the ground for a moment but she glances him soon after. She waits for him to say something...</p><p>He doesn't know where to start, that's why he says the very first thing comes to his mind. "I missed you."</p><p>
  <em>so I beg you to lead the light of</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the race against fate.</em>
</p><p>"I missed you too."</p><p>"I am not an alcoholic... I am sober now."</p><p>"I know... I've changed too."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>
  <em>We need to win over the battle of</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the race against fate.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck." he breaths out as he rubs the back of his neck, as Elsa approaches him. They are standing in front of each other, only a few inches apart. "It has been a year, Elsa. A year. Nonetheless, I still love you... So fucking much."</p><p>"I love you too." she admits without hesitation, without shame.</p><p>
  <em>Because humanity is in the hands of destiny now,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that's why we must find a way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to change it, to shape it, to guide it.</em>
</p><p>They say nothing until they leave the balcony. The two souls simply observe the sky and the full moon, which is revealing brightness with its all glorify.</p><hr/><p>"Sir, do you want one more drink?" a waiter inquires politely.</p><p>"One more drink? No." he answers without hesitation, he lets out a low chuckle while he is shaking his head. From the corner of his eye, he catches the glimpse of Elsa beaming, she is holding his arm as her body is pressed against his right side.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe then we'll finally learn,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how to end it at all,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how to reach the endless tranquility,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how to actually become human,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how to stop hurting each other,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how to earn back our purity.</em>
</p><p>That gorgeous smile ceases him, he slowly closes his jaw and motions her to continue. Elsa wholeheartedly stares at him, her blue eyes are gleaming with a great amount of liveliness and happiness. "No more drinks."</p><p>He can't hold himself anymore, his veins are screaming, they command him to feel smooth her lips against his. He kisses her. And the best part is, she passionately responds back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it? Originally, I planned a darker ending in which Elsa never comes back, leaves a note to Jack and Jack marries to someone else, but never gets her over... I decided not to write this because there is enough negativity in our lives and I am a sucker for happy endings. Reviews are highly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>